


summertime sadness

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Series: hey lolita hey [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blackmail, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Innocent Reader, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Multi, Professor!Bucky Barnes, Sequel, University, but naughtier this time, dad!Steve Rogers, guilty pleasure, kiss me in the d-a-r-k, new tags added as we go, nonconsent, old man young girl, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Summer approaches as the reader prepares for another holiday without rest.Warnings: dub con sex (intercourse, oral)This is dark!(dad)Steve and dark(professor!)Bucky and dark! Boss!Loki explicit. 18+ only
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Loki/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: hey lolita hey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617037
Comments: 158
Kudos: 432





	1. springtime

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. We’ve got our sequel. Like the last installments, I’ll say six parts at most for this one. In terms of anything beyond that, we could revisit our reader well beyond but for now, let’s just live in the now with her and get some cummies. I really hope you enjoy. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think in a comment and a kudos if you are so inclined <3

  


The moan erupted from you, long and sultry. You leaned back as you clutched at your hair. Your hips rocked steadily, the sloppy and salacious lapping filled the room. Your thighs tensed around Bucky’s head as he devoured you. The pleasure pinged up your thighs and rolled over your spine.

Another buzz joined that in your core. Your phone vibrated noisily on the night table where you’d left it. You ignored it as the man at your mercy didn’t let up. The phone stopped but only for a moment; it began again and you slapped your hands against your thighs as you bit your lip. 

You almost lost your balance as Bucky’s arm shot out. He grabbed your phone blindly and slid his finger across the screen. The line picked up and you swallowed down your moan as the name blinked back at you.

You brought the speaker to your ear gave a reproachful tug to Bucky’s hair. He buried his head deeper and you squeaked your greeting.

“Hey.”

“Hey, sweetie,” Steve purred from the other end. “You ignoring me?”

“No, no,” You gulped and your fingers tangled in Bucky’s hair. “Just… busy.”

“Oh yeah?” He replied. “Too busy for me.”

“Just-- just getting ready for my new job,” You lied. “A good old summer of-- work.”

“And is Bucky helping you by chance?” He asked knowingly. You grunted and let out a whimper.

“I was gonna call you back.” You whined. “But--”

“I’ll wait, sweetie,” He said. “You’re so close. Let me hear it.”

You swore and your breath picked up. The phone slid down your cheek as you came with a quivering mewl. Bucky kept up until you were entirely breathless. He wiggled his face free of your cunt and smiled up at you with shining lips.

“Hey, Steve,” He called.

You waved away his taunt and lifted yourself from him. You fell back onto the mattress beside him and he reached for you. You swatted him away and turned your back to him.

“Bucky says hi,” You grumbled. 

Steve chuckled. “Sorry I can’t be there.”

“Mmmhmm,” You tried to ignored Bucky as he pressed himself to your back. “He sure is enjoying his summer classes.”

“Must be,” Steve said.

“Well…” You elbowed Bucky as he slid his hand past your ass and tickled you. “What’s up?”

“It’s been a while,” He groaned. “Miss you.”

You thought back to Spring Break, only a couple weeks ago. “Not that long.” You said.

Bucky lifted your leg and draped it over his. You tried to pull away and he held you to him. He snaked his arm around you and felt around as he guided his cock past your ass. He slipped inside and you murmured.

“Maybe not to you,” Steve tutted. “How long until the job? Another week?”

“Two,” You said. “Should be enough to cover rent for the summer and---” You inhaled sharply as Bucky impaled you entirely. “Jesus.” You pushed on his hip as he began to thrust. “Yeah, I…”

“So if I ask you to come away with me this weekend… you sound busy.” He said.

“Away?” You asked as Bucky bent his head and nibbled along the crook of your neck and shoulder. “Where exactly?”

“You ever been to Hawaii?” He asked and you scoffed. “Bit of a trek but worth it.”

“I can’t--”

“It’s on me.” He interjected. You let out a moan without thinking as Bucky rutted into you. “Just me and you.”

“I don’t know--”

“I’m sure you know Kylie’s at her mother’s planning her little girls’ trip.” Steve intoned. 

“Yep,” You dug your nails into Bucky’s leg as he continued to fuck you. “Unfortunately, I had to pass that up.”

“So, why don’t you get a little R and R in while you can?” Steve urged. “Come on.”

“We can stay in New York,” You insisted as your words grew more strained.

“We’ll go,” He returned. “I’ve already got the tickets in my hand.”

“So were you asking or- or--” You grunted and pushed the phone away as you came again. You pulled the speaker back and gasped. “Fine. Please… let me call you back.”

“I’m flying in tomorrow,” He said. “We’ll talk then.... You have a good night, sweetie. Sounds like you already are.”

“Good night.” You hung up and tossed the phone away.

You gripped the pillow and Bucky forced you onto your stomach. “You’re going away?” He rasped in your ear as he sped up.

“Couple of days,” You turned your head as you hugged the pillow tighter.

He sped up again until you were whining and writhing beneath him. His flesh clapped against yours and his low grunts surrounded you. He pulled out suddenly and his cum spurted up your back as he held himself above you. He sighed and fell down beside you.

“Then we better make the best of the time we got left,” He smacked your ass. 

You sat up and reached back to touch the cooling cum along your back. “I’m gonna be real busy this summer.”

“I know,” He said coolly. “I’m proud of you.”

“Are you? What are the odds I’d have this job without you?” You asked.

“You would,” He assured you. “You won that contest fair and square. Had nothing to do with me.”

“Yeah, but--”

He sat up suddenly and rested his hand on your shoulder. “Stop. You earned it. Have a little more faith in yourself.” He squeezed then let you go. “Adder Press will be lucky to have you.”

You nodded and turned your legs over the edge of the bed. “Sorry… thanks.”

“Don’t be sorry,” He got off the other side of the bed. “Just trust in yourself.”

_💋_

Steve was waiting at your place when you returned from a trip to the convenience store. A bottle of iced tea and an indulgent bag of gummy bears. You don’t know why you insisted on your maturity. You were an actual child with candy. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the front of his rover. You neared him and hid the candy in your purse.

“Early drive?” You wondered. He hadn’t responded to your texts and now you knew why.

“Figured I’d get a good night’s sleep in the city before we’re off,” He smiled as he stood straight and dropped his arms. “You don’t mind if I crash here?”

“If you don’t mind my tiny, lumpy bed,” You opened the bottle and took a drink. “When’s the flight? I gotta find my passport.”

“Tomorrow afternoon. We can sleep in and be at the airport by one.” He opened his trunk and took out a small bag. “About twelve hours on the plane but we’ll have lots of time to sleep it off at the hotel.”

You nodded and fished around for your keys in your bag. “You really shouldn’t have,” You said as he followed you to your building. “I looked up rates and… it’s too much.”

“No, it’s not,” He caught the door behind you as you stepped inside and climbed the creaky staircase. “I like to spoil you.” He pinched your ass as he stayed close. “And you know, you don’t seem like you’ve been adequately spoiled in your life.”

You shook your head as you came to your door. You unlocked it and held it open for him. He led the way inside and you shut the door with a click. “I’m content,” You affirmed. 

“Well, I aim for more than content,” He set his bag on the end of your bed and unzipped it. “So…” 

He turned to you with a small long box. You squinted at him as he neared and held it out to you. A pink ribbon was tied around the white box.

“You've done enough--”

“A congratulations on your new job,” He took your hand and pushed the box into your palm. “Now, open it.”

You ran your thumb along the edge of the ribbon and tugged it gently. The bow loosed easily and you placed it beside your purse on the small corner table. You opened the lid to reveal a fancy golden pen. Your name was engraved in small cursive it. Your mouth fell open and you looked up at him.

“Steve…”

“For your new job. School, too.” He said. “It’s refillable.”

“I can’t--”

“You will,” He asserted. “What am I gonna do with that, hmm?”

You replaced the lid and set the pen atop your purse. You crossed to him and threw your arms around him. “Thank you.”

“Anything,” He said as he rubbed your back. “So…” He slowly pulled back to look at you. “Did you miss me?”

You grinned at him. “I want you…” You poked him in the chest playfully, “Naked.”

He laughed at your poor mimicry but acquiesced. He stepped back as he unzipped his light jacket and slung it over your singular chair. Next, he pulled off the tee he wore beneath. 

You still marvelled at his stature; the muscles thickened by age but toned nonetheless. You watched him closely as he undressed and when he was entirely nude, he shoved his bag onto the floor and flopped back onto the bed. 

“Like this?” He asked.

“Like that,” You shed your canvas jacket and tossed it over his. 

As you neared him, you removed your own clothing one piece at a time and left it to fall across the floor. When you reached him, you were completely bare. You climbed up into his lap and eased down onto his hard cock. You took all of him and relished the feel of him.

“I missed you,” You said. “Okay?”

“Ughhh,” He groaned as he gripped your hips. “Sweetie… you just get better and better, you know that?”

You hummed and began to move. You clung to his shoulders as he guided you. You kept your pace deliberate as he tried to rock you faster. He bent to kiss along your neck and you hung your head back. The sun streamed in through the open window and a spring breeze sent a shiver up your back.

You pushed him until he flat across the mattress. You sped up, your nails dug into his flesh as you rode him; eager for a release. Your moans floated along with his soft groans. His obvious pleasure fueled your own.

You bucked atop him and leaned back to place your hands behind you as you slid up and down his cock. You let out a low purr as you orgasmed, your walls quaked around him. You kept your hips moving as he sank deeper into the mattress.

“Fuck,” He tapped your thigh. “I’m gonna cum.”

You pulled off him quickly. You grasped his cock and stroked him, only a couple times before he came, the white ribbons strewn along his stomach. You drew your hand way, wet with his cum, and looked him in the eye. He raised his brows as you licked his mess from your fingers.

“Mmm, you really did miss me,” He smirked and carefully pushed himself up. “Well,” He looked down at his stomach. “I’ll make up for it this weekend.”

_💋_

When you landed in Honolulu, it was 11pm local time. You were exhausted from the long flight but relieved. You’d only flown once in your life and never in first class. You yawned as Steve helped the taxi driver load the bags and slumped into the back seat. You hadn’t slept much during the twelve hour trek; you could never doze in any vehicle.

The hotel was beautiful and reminded you of those enviable and unreachable resorts you saw on television. The room was sleek and tidy. Most of the decor was glass or modern white acrylic. Your room was on the lower floors and opened onto a private pool through sliding glass doors. 

The suite was outfitted with a kitchenette alongside a fold out couch and two armchairs around a round coffee table. There was another tall table with two chairs near the glass doors that looked out onto the ocean.

There was a separate bedroom, the large bed welcoming. Steve left your bags just inside the door as you flopped onto the mattress. He chuckled under his breath as he neared and ran his fingers along your jeans.

“Before you pass out,” He began. “I have a little something for you. For tomorrow.”

You groaned and sat up. He rescinded his hand and returned to his bag. He pulled out another white box; this one bigger and shallower. Much like another gift he had given you before. You tried to wave him off but he was as insistent as ever. You took it and side as you rested it on your lap.

“I couldn’t open this tomorrow?” You asked.

“I want you to open it now.” He smiled. “Promise, I’ll leave you alone after.”

You tapped your fingers on the lid before you opened it. Inside was a single-piece bathing suit. It was red and when you held it up, you found it left little to the imagination. A high cut thong and deep cut halter in the front. You tilted your head as you looked at him.

“We have a private pool,” He cooed, “You don’t have to worry. Besides, you’ll look hot and if you don’t like it… I’ll be just as happy if you take it off.”

You dropped it and replaced the lid. You stood and set it on the thin table against the wall. You turned back to him and yawned. “So, can I--”

His phone rang and interrupted you. He ignored it and waited for you to continue. When it finally stopped you started again. “Can I go to--” The phone chirped again and you huffed. “Just answer it.”

He slid his phone out of his pocket with an apology and frowned as he read the caller ID. He reluctantly hit answer and turned his back to you. 

“Sharon.” He answered sternly. “What? No. She said she was going to yours. Sharon, Sharon, we talked about this.” He spoke between pauses; his voice was grim and lined with an unusual venom. “My house? You’re sure? Instagram? Yeah, yeah. No, I’m away.... On business.”

He spun back to you and smiled stiffly. You couldn’t bring yourself to return it and instead slipped out of the room. Your stomach sank as you still heard his voice as you crossed the front room. You went to the glass doors and stared out into the dark pacific night.

_Business._ It was like a stab in the heart. The lies. From both of you. Kylie had no clue and you both were so eager to keep it that way. To continue on flaunting your deception behind her back. _Was it really worth it? To get your kicks this way?_ Steve said himself there were plenty of boys who would have you. _So why had you never found any before him?_

You reeled and stared at the ripples along the pool’s surface.

“Hey, sorry,” Steve said gently as he came up beside you. “That was Kylie’s mom, she… turns out she decided to throw a party at my house.” He held the screen up. His daughter’s instagram moniker across the top; an image of solo cups littered across his living room. “I told Sharon she can either drive down herself or call the cops.”

You were quiet. You sniffed and turned away from him.

“You okay?” He asked tentatively.

“I don’t know,” You shrugged. “I just… Your my best friend’s father and you were just in there arguing with her mother,” You spun on your heel. “And… I don’t know. It’s harder and harder to justify the lie. If Kylie found out, she’d hate me and I’d deserve it.”

“The way I see it, Kylie did her best to sneak around with Taylor for an entire summer.” He said. “And she left you to do what exactly? And me? She lied to me under my own roof. If she’d hold something that petty against me, then I could find a dozen of her own wrongs to match my one.”

“And would you?” You asked.

“No, she’s my daughter and I like to think she’s more than the ditzy blonde she pretends to be,” He crossed to you and took your hand. “And I’d tell her not to be mad at you but to be mad at me. Because I know better…” He pulled you against him and wrapped his arms around you. “And I just don’t give a shit.”


	2. holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enjoy your last days of escape.
> 
> Warnings: dub con sex (intercourse, oral)
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and dark(professor!)Bucky explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, we’re building up to the real crux of this installment and I am pumped to begin the next chapters because shit gon get wildin’. I hope you all enjoyed the first part and here’s a fluffy, smutty second chapter. Bon appetit. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think in comment.
> 
> 💋💋💋

The jet lag lulled you into a heavy sleep. Even so, you woke up early as Steve snored loudly beside you. You suspected, had it not been for your exhaustion, your night would have been restless because as soon as you opened your eyes, you were thinking of the day before.

Your phone vibrated as if sensing your thoughts and you grabbed it as you climbed off the bed. It was a text from Kylie. ‘Missing out girl’. You read and crept into the living room. ‘Don’t rub it in’, you replied after several tries. Your stomach was fluttering. 

You were miles away and yet you felt just sending that message would give you away. As if she would sense your secret hidden between the letters. Your phone blipped as she returned a tongue out emoji and you countered with a thumbs up and set the phone aside with a sigh.

“Hungry?” Steve’s voice frightened you and you nearly jumped as you turned to him. “We’ll order some room service.”

He rubbed his eye with his knuckles as he took the menu from the coffee table and sat. “Eggs? Crepes?”

You sat beside him and looked over his shoulder. “Fruit and yogurt’s fine.”

“Boring,” He sounded like Kylie. “This is a vacation.”

“I’m not very hungry,” You argued as you crossed your arms and slouched against the couch. “But thanks.”

“Okay,” He shrugged as he reached for the phone on the table that stood by the arm of the couch. He dialed the extension and the other end picked up almost immediately as you closed your eyes. “Hi, I’ll get the Executive Breakfast and some yogurt and fruit to Suite 3a. Yes. And two mimosas…” You opened one eye and he peeked over at you with a grin. “Coffee too. Thanks.”

He hung up and sat back. He rubbed his shoulder against yours and leaned in. “

What’s going on, miss grumpy pants?”

“Please,” You pushed yourself to your feet. “Don’t talk to me like a child.”

“I’m not,” He argued. “Really? What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” You lied.

“We’re here to have fun so please… just tell me.”

“I just feel…” You looked around. “I dunno. I guess I’m just not used to all this.”

“So enjoy it,” He stood with a groan. “A nice day by the pool, hmm?”

You tried not to smile as he neared and pulled you to him. “I… my apartment could fit in here and more and my mom’s house is barely–”

“Do you ever think of yourself?” He interrupted.

“I think you know I do,” You let him wrap his arms around you. “I’ve grown too comfortable with being selfish.”

“Having fun isn’t selfish,” He insisted. “Don’t think of it like that.”

“Don’t you ever think… about what other people think?” You ran your hands along his shoulders. “When they see us together? I mean, they might not know us but–”

“They probably think I’m a lucky man,” He leaned in and kissed your forehead. “I don’t care what they think. Do you?”

“I don’t know, but I notice the looks.” You shrugged.

“Jealousy. Bitterness.” He said. “Let me tell you, if I could be your age again, I wouldn’t bother with caring about other people. It’s not worth it. Trust me.”

You smiled reluctantly. “I suppose…”

“Hey,” He caught your chin before you could look away. “You’re not stuck with me. If you’re not comfortable, if this doesn’t feel right, we can end it when you want. No hard feelings.”

You inhaled and gazed up at him. “No, I don’t want to end it, I just… am still trying to understand it. To understand myself.”

“You’re young, you’ve got time to figure yourself out,” He stroked your cheek with his thumb. “And this is just a step on that road.”

_💋_

The day was serene. After breakfast, you changed into your new swimsuit and settled into the pool with a book. Steve didn’t bother you much. You caught him watching you but he didn’t do much. When you climbed out and claimed one of the loungers, he followed you. 

You sat back and closed your book. You set it aside and he took it. He read the synopsis on the back cover and gave a ‘hmm’. A dry history of the American Railroad; two bucks out of the discount bin but surprisingly intriguing. He put it back where you left it and stretched across the other lounger.

“You excited?” He asked.

“About?” You adjusted your sunglasses as you bent your legs.

“Your new job.” He was unabashed as his eyes explored your figure.

“Oh, yeah, nervous.” You answered as you fidgeted. “I’m trying not to think too much about it.”

“Why?” He reached over and touched your hand. “It’ll be a foot in the door and you’re a great writer.”

“Am I? How would you know?”

“Bucky sent me a copy of your article. The one that got you the placement.” He explained and you looked at him, stunned.

“You read my article?” You gaped.

“Enjoyed it,” He smiled. “You’re gonna go far, you know that? You’ll be visiting Hawaii every year. Living the life.”

You laughed. “Okay, sure.” You pulled your hand away and wiped the sweat from your forehead.

“I mean it,” He said. “Any plans after your degree?”

“I don’t know. Maybe another or… We’ll see how this goes first.”

“Gee, I’m sorry,” He shook his head. “This was meant to be a nice little getaway and I just ruined it, didn’t I?”

“No, it’s fine,” You assured him. “Really. I’m just… anxious.”

“I can help your nerves,” He purred and you rolled your eyes at him. 

“Mmhmm,” You hung your arms over those of the chair and closed your eyes. “Nothing a little sun and dissociation won’t help.”

You ignored his shadow on the other side of your eyelids and the subtle shift of his lounger as he moved. You squeaked as you felt his fingers brush from ankle to knee. He pushed your legs apart as you opened your eyes. You tried to resist him but he was strong, insistent.

“Steve,” You whispered.

“Shh, it’s okay,” He bent over the end of the lounger and pulled you closer. You slid across it and tried to catch yourself on your arms. “No one can see us.”

“I don’t–” You gulped as he pulled aside the crotch of your bathing suit. “Steve, please, let’s go–”

His tongue was cool and your legs locked up around his head as he buried it between them. You hissed as he suckled at your clit and unable to push him away, you stretched your fingers across his head and urged him on. He was only too eager to bend to your will.

“St-e-ve,” You shuddered. “Pl-ease.”

He smiled against you as he drank you up. You whined and squeezed his head between your thighs as you contorted in pleasure. How simply he could wrap you around his finger. You arched into him as he grabbed your legs and pushed them over his shoulders. The lounger felt just as weak as you were.

You panted as he pushed you over the edge. Your orgasm was a song; a series of moans smothered beneath your palm. He hummed and lapped up your ecstasy. He was reluctant to pull away. Your legs trembled and slip from his shoulders as he sat up. He licked his glistening lips and fixed your swimsuit.

“Well,” He grabbed the lounger and pushed himself to his feet. “I think I need to cool down.” His shorts were tented with his arousal as he turned his back to you and stretched his arm above his head. He neared the pool and lowered himself into the water with a sigh. “How about you, sweetie?”

“Uh… yeah,” You breathed. “Sure.”

You were slow to rise and slightly dizzy as you got to your feet. You swept off your sunglasses and left them on the lounger. Your cum cooled against your swimsuit. You sat on the edge and carefully slid into the water.

Steve was quick to draw you to him and pin you against the wall. His broad chest pressed against yours as he kissed you. The water swayed gently around you. He held you to him and turned so that he was pressed to the tiled wall.

“You know,” He cupped your cheek with a damp hand. “I wanted to fuck you in the pool last summer but… well… if I’m being honest, I would’ve fucked you in every single room.”

You giggled and kissed him again. “You’re so dirty.” You teased as you pulled away.

“Oh, I never said I wasn’t,” He nuzzled your cheek as his hand glided along the curve of your side. “You should come down again. I can take you for a ride on the motorcycle… finally finished that old beast.”

“I don’t think–”

“Kylie will be visiting for Thanksgiving this year,” He offered. “You can tag along with her if you’re free.”

“I don’t know, my mom–”

“Of course,” He dragged his nose along your chin and pecked along your throat. “We’ll figure something out.”

His hand slipped down and he lifted your leg. He hooked it around his hip and pushed down his shorts beneath the water. You looked down and your eyes rounded. He took your hand and wrapped it around his dick. You grasped him and raised your head slowly. You began to stroke him and he shivered.

“You can take me for a ride now,” You grinned.

“Oh yeah,” He grabbed your ass and lifted you easily.

You clung to him with one arm as you angled him beneath the water. You shoved your swimsuit aside with two fingers and quickly pushed him inside. You bit your lip as you slid down his length and he let out a long breath. You rocked against him and moaned in his ear.

“Mmm,” He purred. “Sweetie, you’re so sexy.”

“Yeah?” You preened as you rode him slowly. “You like that?”

“I love it,” He assured you as he squeezed your ass. “I just… couldn’t help myself. Watching you all day…” His hot breath crept down your neck as he spoke. “Reading over there with no clue how hard you were making me… the way your lips move just slightly…”

You moaned again and he bent to nibble along your throat. He led you up and down as his impatience grew. His teeth pinched your skin, sure to leave a mark, but you didn’t care. The water splashed around you as you crushed him against the wall of the pool. You tossed your head back and sped up.

You were frantic for release. His name rolled off your tongue as you chased your climax. Your core pulsed hotly and all at once the coil snapped. You came with shrill mewl but didn’t slow. You grabbed Steve’s head and smushed your lips against his. You parted as you bounced against him and your lips quivered.

“I want you to cum in me,” The words sent a thrill through you. “Please.”

“You sure?” He rasped and you nodded with a hum.

He smirked and turned you suddenly. He pushed you against the tile and pounded into you harder than before. You cried out with each thrust and he growled as he gripped the edge of the pool. He grunted as his hips jerked wildly. A warm gush filled you, searing as the cool water flowed around your bodies. 

He shivered as he stilled and sank into you entirely. He stepped out of his shorts that had slumped to his ankles. He moved away from the wall, still inside you and walked with you in his arms to the steps of the pool. He climbed them slowly and the water dripped from your intertwined bodies. He carried you through the glass doors.

“What are you doing?” You asked as the haze cleared.

“I’m gonna do exactly what I always wanted,” He snarled and fell onto the couch with you under him. “I’m going to fuck you on every piece of furniture in this place.” He rocked his hips and spasmed as your walls clung to his oversensitive cock. “And then again. And again.” He spoke with each tilt of his hips. “And again.”

_💋_

Three days and then you were headed back to the city. The weekend had gone much like the beginning. By the end, you’d forgotten the worries that awaited you back home; the underlying duplicity of your tryst. The plane ride was long enough for it all to come hurtling back but you staved it off for your last twelve hours of bliss. With your hand in Steve’s, you let him hold the load for you.

And when you landed in New York and you’d retrieved his rover from the lot, you were ready to sleep off your doubts. He stopped outside your apartment. You could tell he was sad to see it. You lingered in the car as he leaned over to kiss you.

“So…” He said as he pulled back, his arm across your seat. “I’ll see you…later.”

“Yeah, I don’t know how much time I’ll have off,” You lamented. “But I’ll call you.”

“Facetime?” He asked coyly.

“Hmm,” You chewed your lip. “You sure you can figure it out?”

“Hey,” He retorted at the jibe. “I think you know age barely hinders me.”

“We can try,” You said. “I’ve never… it might be awkward.”

“Never,” He assured you. “But I’ll be coming down in September to help Kylie move back into dorms.”

“Kylie…” You echoed. “So, is she still trashin’ your place?”

“As far as I know,” He grumbled. “But I’ll deal with that when I get there. Maybe I’ll just cancel her little girls’ trip seeing as she’s already had her fair share of fun.”

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin with her,” You shook your head. “Well…”

“I can stay another night.” He offered.

“No, no, you should get going. I got a lot of stuff to do for this new job and some commissions to finish.” You said glumly. “Thanks. For everything. I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too,” He kissed you again. “I’ll tell Bucky to take it easy on you.”

“He’s not so bad. I don’t think I’m in his section next year but we’ll see,” You chimed. “Drive safe.”

“I will, sweetie. I–” He stopped himself and glanced out the windshield. “You let me know how the job goes, okay?”

“Will do,” You said as you grabbed your purse. “See ya.”

“Yeah, see ya,” He nodded stiffly. “Goodbye.”

You kissed him one last time before you got and grabbed your bag from the trunk. You stepped up on the curve and he gave a small wave as he pulled away. You watched him go and turned to your building. The ivy creeping along the aged brick dragged you back from the sunny serenity of Hawaii.

Time to get back to real life.


	3. first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start your new job as you juggle the men in your life.
> 
> Warnings: dub con sex (intercourse, oral)
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and dark(professor!)Bucky explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with part 3. I’ll keep y'all updated about a possible new posting schedule and an announcement regarding Patreon. Apparently writing every day and stressing myself out is not good for my mental health lmao. But I’m enjoying this one and I’m not sure yet if we’re gonna be able to stick to 6 parts. Bon appetit. 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think in a comment. I’m loving the feedback from y'all and the excitement! You guys are gold.

You woke to the buzzer. You rolled over and grabbed you phone from the table. Your voice was thick and groggy as you answered it. 

“Hello?” You nearly coughed through your dry throat.

“Delivery,” The monotone response came.

“Okay,” You shook your head confused and hit the button to let him up. 

You dragged yourself from the bed and staggered to the door. You watched through the peephole as the carriers appeared at the top of the stairs. The two men in their brown uniforms carried a large box between them. They knocked once before you managed to unhook the chain and opened the door. 

“Um?” You stared at them confused.

“Delivery for apartment 6,” The man read off his tablet. “Signature?”

He turned it toward you and you read your name across the top. You hadn’t ordered anything. You couldn’t afford to. You signed, still confused, and held the door open for them to drag the box inside. You thanked them and watched them go before you shut the door. You crossed your arms as you stared at the package. You needed coffee.

You brewed your usual morning potion and sipped it slowly as you paced around the box. It took up much of the space you had left. You set your mug down and grabbed your keys to slice through the plastic tape. Within was an instruction booklet and a litany of boards and screws. It was a desk.

Your phone vibrated on your night table and you stood. You grabbed your coffee and sat on the edge of your bed as you opened your phone. 

‘You got your present?’ Steve’s message popped up.

‘You?’ You responded with an O face.

‘Figured you needed something better than that lumpy double,’ He returned and you tutted.

‘Thanks’ You replied with heart eyes.

‘Don’t worry. I ordered the smallest desk I could find.’

‘Still don’t think it will fit.’

‘You should be used to a tight squeeze.’ He kidded and you finished your coffee.

‘Uh huh. Well I guess I gotta day ahead of me, don’t I?’

‘Good luck.’ He sent a winky face alongside the taunt.

You returned a smiley and tossed your phone on the mattress. You stood and sighed as you once more ruminated over the box. Well, a little something to keep your mind off your nerves on your last day of freedom.

_💋_

You were pressed, preened, and as professional as you could get. Button up blouse patterned with small daisies, blush-toned blazer, and ironed beige pants. In your bag, you had a fresh notebook, your laptop, and about a dozen pens, including the golden on gifted to you. 

You strode through the front doors of the city tower as your nerves jittered in your chest. You hadn’t been there since the workshop. You and the other students had gone on a tour of the offices and your submission earned you a page in the company’s Sceptre Magazine. It also gained you the unexpected offer for this job.

After an elevator ride which seemed to make time stand still, you stepped off into the shining offices of Adder Press. It was just as you recalled only even more intimidating. You approached the receptionist’s desk tentatively and resisted your habit of wringing your hands. The buoyant redhead greeted you with a bubbly smile.

“Hello, you must be the intern,” She chimed.

“Um, yeah, I guess that’s me,” You answered.

“Well, I’m Stacey, I don’t know if you remember me, and you can just head on over to his office. He’s waiting for you.” She clicked something with her mouse and hit the intercom button on her phone. “Mr. Laufeyson, your 8 a.m. is here.”

“Very well,” His voice replied from the speaker.

She nodded for you to you pass her desk and you ducked your head down as you left her. You vaguely recalled the layout of the office. The round desks and the cozy seating all around. You bit the inside of your lip as you wandered cluelessly through the maze of employees who knew what they were doing.

You looked up and a familiar slim figure appeared in the doorway of the office along the back of the immense space. Loki Laufeyson, the editor and owner of Adder Press, greeted you with a handshake as you neared. His green eyes sparkled above his trademark smirk. In your brief introduction, you found he always looked as if he had a secret.

“Good morning,” He let go of you and stepped back to let you into his office. “You’re early.”

“A habit,” You assured him as you entered his roomy office.

“An admirable one,” He followed and passed you as he rounded his desk. “Sit,” He waved to the seat across from him before he took his own. “First, we’ll go over the job and your expectations. Any questions you have…” He checked his watch as he crossed his legs and leaned back. “And then we have a long day ahead of us.”

“Okay,” You said as you cradled your bag in your lap.

“You’ll be shadowing me for the most part. You’ll get an idea of how the business works and everything that goes into publishing.” He explained. “And we’ll get a taste of your editing skills. I’ll hand you a few minor pieces and go from there. Meetings, pitches, and so on.”

You nodded and listened to him as you sat on the edge of the chair. 

“I trust you will attune well. Your article was exceptional and I have no doubt there is a place for you in this business. Literary or otherwise.” He continued. “You are the first intern we’ve had that wasn’t a fourth year. I hope you realise the gravity of this position. Of this opportunity.”

“Of course,” You assured him. “And I’m am grateful for it.”

He tilted his head and squinted at you as he thought. He sat forward and smiled again. 

“Well then, we should get started. I’ll show you your desk before we attend the morning meeting. Then you can sit in on my next. The board must select the winners of the contest for our Pride Issue of Sceptre, among other significant decisions.” He stood and tapped his desk with two fingers. “Tomorrow, we’ll deal with the marketing side of things. Just as important as the content itself.”

“Alright,” You rose, excited though too nervous to show it.

He seemed amused and turned to guide you out of his office. Your stomach flipped a second time that day and you swallowed down the storm. You had to keep reminding yourself that this was what you wanted. An actual dream come true.

_💋_

Your first week flew by. The workload kept you busy and your desk was quickly cluttered from it; both at work and at home. Your nights were late and mornings early. The true university experience but not for the usual reasons, though it was just as thrilling as any party.

To your surprise, Loki was an accommodating boss; in his own way. His expectations were clear but not easily met. His standards fueled you; encouraged you to fight harder to meet them. And when you didn’t, he wasn’t disappointed; rather encouraging in his singular discerning manner. That he did expect so much of you, was flattering on its own. 

And your first edited piece, a quarter page review, had passed his grueling rounds of criticism. You couldn’t help but beam as he read over your final submission and uttered that single word, ‘adequate’. He looked up from his screen and across his desk. “It’ll print.”

You were still smiling as you walked out onto the street. You took out your phone, long ignored for your work. The screen was filled with notifications. Both Steve and Bucky sent identical messages; ‘How was your first week?’

You answered Steve first. ‘It was good. I think I’m getting the hang of it.’

Then Bucky. ‘Great! I’m learning so much.’

‘Awesome. Facetime tonight?’ Steve replied and you accepted the invitation.

‘Have you eaten?’ Bucky’s text popped up.

‘Not yet.’ You answered.

‘You still downtown?’ He asked. Another confirmation sent.

‘I’m at the Beer Garden. My treat. They have amazing tacos.’

‘Ten minutes,’ You promised and opened up your Maps.

When you got there, Bucky was waiting. A pitcher sat before him and two glasses; one empty, the other half-finished. You neared and set your bag on one of the tall chairs as you climbed up on another.

“Hey,” You greeted. “Didn’t think I’d ever be here again.”

“Why not? Good beer, good food,” He poured you glass as he spoke. “Good men.”

“Sure, sure,” You laughed as he set the pint before you. “So, how are classes?”

“Ugh, can we not?” He grumbled. “I didn’t come here to think about school.”

“Only to get me tipsy, eh?” You sip from the foamy stout.

“It never takes very much,” He grinned. “And I figured, we could take a walk after. There’s a nice little bookshop down the street.”

“Books? So this night will be worth it after all?” You kidded.

“Free food,” He reminded as he slid a menu over to you.

“I can get food at home, cozy in my bed with a good doc on my laptop,” You chided. “But new books? That’s better than–”

“Sex?” He ventured coyly.

“Almost.” You answered as you lifted the menu. “Though the more I think about it, free food might just change my mind.”

_💋_

Your stroll to the bookshop led you past Adder Press once more. It was a small nook between a cafe and a foreclosed business. As you entered a bell chimed and the smell of aged paper filled your nostrils. The walls were lined with shelves and small desk sat along the left side of the store. Books; used, new, rare, surrounded you.

You followed Bucky to the back of the shop and perused the non-fiction section as he looked over the military memoirs. The shelves between you and the front of the store blocked the view of the street through the wide bay window. It seemed darker back there; quiet.

As you scanned the back of a book on the old studio system in Hollywood, you felt a tickle along your side. Bucky’s hand gripped your hip as he turned you and slowly edged you back against the shelf. He glanced towards the front desk but cared little as he leaned in. He took the book with his other hand and blindly put it aside.

“Long week,” He purred.

“It was,” You said. “But I think you can wait a little longer.” You patted his chest and tried to push him away. “Maybe until we’re somewhere more…private.”

“Ah come on, have a little fun, miss priss,” He rubbed his nose against yours. “Just a kiss.”

He pressed his lips to your and you squirmed. You kissed him back as he trapped you in the corner. His arms wrapped around you and he slid along the shelves. Several books fell behind you noisily and he pulled away at last. You sneered and bent to pick them up as the cashier craned to look around the shelves.

“Sorry,” You waved to him as you gather the books. “Clumsy.”

You put them back on the shelves as you stood and Bucky watched you with a smirk. You growled and grabbed his arm. 

“Fine, let’s go,” You snarled.

“You want that book, baby?” He teased as you dragged him back down the aisle.

“I want sleep,” You said. “And the quicker we’re out of here, the quicker I get my wish.”

He chuckled as you shoved him out onto the street. “You’re sexy when you’re mad.”

“I’m not mad.” You insisted.

“Sure,” He slung his arm over his shoulder and led you back down the street. “Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll find a way to cheer you up.”

_💋_

Bucky had never been to your apartment before. You always met at his; it was bigger, cozier, and less stressful. When he pulled up to your building, he killed the engine but you didn’t say anything as he followed. Surely he knew a student couldn’t afford a condo.

When you showed him into your meagre flat, he glanced around and smiled. “Quaint.”

“Affordable,” You said as you set your bag on the chair. 

“Cute.” He commented as he neared your desk.

“New addition,” You explained. “Steve sent it last week.”

“Of course he did,” He mused. “Always practical, isn’t he? Well, in most things.”

“Mmm,” You grumbled and took off your blazer. “I suppose.”

“Did you send him a pic?” He asked and you lifted a brow. “Of the desk?”

“No,” You said. 

“Well, why don’t you?” He winked. “We can do a little photo shoot for him.”

“I don’t think so,” You scoffed.

“For me too,” He said. “Sexy school girl. Classic.”

“Stop,” You neared him as he pulled out his phone and tried to take it from him. “Or I’m gonna send you home early.”

“Take your clothes off,” He held his phone above you. “Come on.”

“No,” You squealed. “Now put that away.”

“You can keep your panties on,” He bartered. “Just give a smile.”

“Bucky…”

“Hey, if it’s gonna be another week, I need something to keep me from getting lonely.” He argued. 

You stepped back and stared up at him. You sucked your lip in and nibbled on it.

“You’re thinking about it,” He said. “I know that look.”

“One photo. That’s it.” You sighed and unbuttoned your blouse. “And it stays between you and Steve.”

“You have my word,” He grinned.

He watched you undress until you were in nothing but your bra and panties. You went to the desk and stood in front of it stiffly. You smiled. “Okay?”

“I said panties,” He intoned. “Nothing about your bra.”

You frowned and swiftly unhooked your bra and tossed it aside. 

“Up,” He gestured with his hand as he held his phone up. 

You pushed aside the chair and turned to clear a spot for you to sit before you climbed up awkwardly. You turned back to him and leaned on your hands.

“Stick your chest out a little,” He directed. “Good, and cross your legs. Mmm, yes. Like that.” He hit capture and lowered his phone. “Wow.”

“What?” You leapt down and scrambled over to him. “I must look awful.”

“You look… hot,” He growled the last word. “Fuck. Get those panties off while I send this to Steve.” He rubbed his crotch as he flicked his thumb over his screen. “I can’t wait much longer.”

You rolled your panties down your legs as you turned away from him. You heard him set his phone down as you neared the bed. 

“No, I want you back on that desk,” He said. “Now.” You spun back and put your hands on your hips. He shook his head in warning. “You know what happens to bad girls.” He warned.

You strutted over to the desk as he pulled his shirt over his head. He kicked off his shoes as he slowly closed in on you. He stripped deliberately until he was before you, naked and hard. You stared up at him and he lifted you up onto the desk. He pushed your knees apart and stepped between your legs.

“Do you remember that first time? On my desk? Hmm?” He inhaled your scent as he dragged his nose along your cheek. “I’ve been thinking about that all week.”

“Oh yeah,” You breathed as you felt along his sides and around his broad back. “Do you think about me when you teach?”

“Always,” He snarled. “I think about fucking you, front and centre, right in front of everyone.”

“Really?” His lips tickled your temple as he plied kisses one at a time. You leaned back and bared your throat.

“You know, what I really want,” He nuzzled your neck as he spoke. “I want you under my desk as I mark… help keep me focused.”

“Oh?” You moaned as his fingers inched along your stomach. “When do you mark?”

“Whenever you’re free, baby,” He nibbled at your skin between words.

“Tomorrow?” You felt long his thigh and brushed your fingertips along his sac. He shivered.

“Tomorrow.” He gulped as you gripped him. “Meet me at my office.”

“Mmm,” You pulled him close as rubbed his tip along your folds. “What about tonight?”

“Tonight,” He lifted his head as you guided him to your entrance. “Tonight I’m gonna fuck you till you scream.”

He pushed into you and you gasped. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, hungry for him. Each time he thrust, the desk wobbled and clattered against the wall. You clawed at his back as you curled your pelvis towards him, longing to take every inch of him. You moaned and locked your legs around his ass.

“Make me scream,” You taunted.

He grunted and plunged into you harder. You were at the edge of the desk, entirely at his mercy. He pushed his hand between your bodies and pressed his thumb to your clit. He rubbed you roughly, painfully almost, yet the thrill of it was delicious. Your moans grew louder and louder.

He reached back with one hand and tore your arm from around him. Your other arm slipped as he pushed you onto your back and pulled your ass over the edge of the desk. Your grasped onto the desk above your head as he crashed into you. Your body jerked across the painted white wood and you gritted your teeth as your voice rose.

“Come on, baby,” He rutted into you, harder and harder. “Come on.” He hissed as his thumb worked your clit. “Scream.” 

He impaled you entirely and you obeyed. He wrenched your orgasm from you and your legs quivered around him as you shrieked. Your head lolled and you covered his hand with yours as his thumb kept its motion. When it stopped, he dug his fingers into your hips and began to thrust again.

His own climax was barely smothered as he hung his head back and bit down on his lip. He pulled out and his cum spilled onto your vee and dripped down your cunt. You gulped and gasped as you tried to catch your breath and he lowered your legs back to the floor. Your sat up as his cum cooled along your thigh.

“You still mad, baby?” He asked as he framed your face with his hands. 

You pulled his hands away and placed them on your tits. “You still have some work to do.”


	4. tgif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You settle into your new job but can’t get too comfortable.
> 
> Warnings: dub con sex (oral)
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and dark(professor!)Bucky explicit. 18+ only. I know they aren’t super dark, but like questionable so I’m keeping those tags just to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, dokey. Here’s the fun part (for me at least). Still tryna figure out how exactly this one will pan out by part 6 but we’re all having a ride together, eh. Thanks everyone for their support and I love you all! 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think in a comment. I’m loving the feedback from y'all and the enthusiasm!

It had only been a few weeks since your last visit to the university but it felt longer as you walked onto campus. Just as planned, you were due to meet Bucky in his office. He texted you as you rode the subway. He was eager to start his ‘marking’. You smirked and wondered how long he’d last at that.

You entered the English Building, the elevator back in service and empty. Not many instructors were in their offices on a Saturday and most students were hungover or readying for another party. You knocked on Bucky’s door before you entered. He had a stack of essays on his desk as he sat behind them listlessly.

“Finally,” He said.

“I slept in.” You replied. “For the first time in a week.”

“Then you’ll have lots of energy,” He reached below his desk, the sound of his zipper discernible beneath it. “I’ve got about forty papers here.”

“Forty? And how many do you think you’ll get to?”

“Knowing that mouth, maybe one.” He snickered. “Come on, baby, I’m rock hard over here.”

He rolled his chair back as you neared and set your purse down behind his desk. He slapped your ass and you got to your knees. You grinned up at him as you ducked under his desk and gripped his thighs as he pushed closer. You pulled down his briefs and his cock sprung out. He groaned and grabbed his pen.

“Fuck,” He swore under his breath. “I can’t believe you’re actually doing this, baby.”

“You’ve got marking to do,” You reprimanded and stroked him. “Now get to work.”

You stretched your lips over his tip and he groaned. He slid closer and you could hear the clumsy scratching of his pen on paper. As he reached the back of your throat, his leg twitched. You pushed past your gag reflex and he nearly choked. You pulled back and felt the shiver in him.

“Mmm,” He hummed and flipped a page. “Just like that.”

The sloppy sounds of your mouth added to the flutter above, the scribbles of ink. You bobbed your head steadily, every now and then forcing him to your limit and holding him there. And then you stopped as a knock came at the door. You both froze.

“Shit,” He pushed himself against the desk entirely and trapped you underneath it. The front shielded you from view on the other side. “Keep going.”

“Buck—”

“Slowly, quietly.” He grabbed his dick and slapped it against your lips. “Now.” He cleared his throat and shoved your head down as he glided into your mouth again. “Come in.” He called and the door opened.

Your eyes widened as he pulled his hand away. You carefully dragged your tongue along his length.

“Hey,” He greeted in a smooth tone. “Tanya.”

“Sorry to disturb,” His visitor replied. “I was just grabbing some stuff from my office and I just remembered I still had this.”

A thump sounded on the top of the desk as you slobbered down his cock.

“Thanks,” He said and squeezed his legs around you. “I almost forgot myself if I’m being honest.”

“I owe you one,” She said. You recognized her voice. She taught the other section of journalism, though you had her for a social movements class in your first year. “Maybe a drink. I could hang around til you finish with those.”

“Ah, you know, I wish I could,” He lamented. “But I promised a buddy I’d swing around to watch the game.”

You kept from gagging and held your breath, afraid to give yourself away.

“You don’t seem like the sports type,” She countered.

“Not really but a few beers and I am,” He dismissed her easily.

“You sure you’re not avoiding me?” Her toe tapped impatiently just on the other side of the desk.

“Avoiding you?” He chuckled. A slight quaver in his voice as you swirled your tongue around his tip. “Why would I be doing that?”

“Well… Ever since our little… you know…” She hesitated to say it aloud.

“I thought we agreed that it was just a little fun.” He said and you stopped suddenly. He nudged you with his toe and you wrapped your lips around him once more. “A drunken bit of fun.”

“Hmmm…” She sounded disappointed. “You free tomorrow?”

“Sorry, maybe next weekend,” He said. “But I really gotta finish here.”

“Okay, okay,” She accepted with a trill. “We’ll sort out a time then.”

“Sure,” He confirmed unconvincingly. “Next weekend. See ya.”

“Bye,” Her voice was cheerier as her heels clicked back across the floor and the door opened and closed once more.

You tried to pull away but he caught your head and held you down as he emptied himself down your throat. You choked and smacked at his thigh as he cupped his sac with his other hand. He left your mouth salty and sore as he slipped out and rolled back with a sigh.

You spit his cum into your hand and crawled out from under the desk. “What the fuck?”

“Sorry, I had to– fuck, I almost came with her right there.” He grabbed a tissue and handed it to you.

“You could’ve warned me,” You wiped your hand off with a grimace. “What was that anyway? Did you fuck her?”

“Why? You jealous?” He cleaned himself up and zipped up his pants.

“No,” You rolled your eyes. “But I did just suck you off within two feet of her as she obviously wanted to do the same.”

He laughed and pushed his shoulders back. “It was months ago. Before… us. There was a conference, there was wine, and I regret it.” He sighed. “And she looks back on it fondly but… lots of teeth and she was stiff as a fucking board.”

“Wow,” You said dryly and wiped your mouth. “You know, I’m barely surprised.”

“This… thing between you and I, it’s not–”

“It’s just a bit of fun. Trust me, I get it. I haven’t got time for anything but.” You tossed the kleenex in the small bin beside his desk. “Right? That’s what it is?”

“So much fun,” He assured you. “You wanna hang around till I’m finished?”

“Thought you already were,” You jibed. His brow furrowed and you grinned. “Sure,” You pulled up a chair. “I got nothing better to do.”

“Well, don’t sound so excited,” He said. “Besides, I might need some more help sooner than later.”

_💋_

You scribbled along the margin of your agenda and dropped the pen. The keys clacked beneath your fingers as you typed up a manic sentence. Your screen glowed back at you as the seconds ticked by with each letter. So enthralled by your task that the speck in your peripheral gave you a start.

You leaned back and turned your chair to face the man watching you. Loki’s lithe fingers swept up your golden pen and he admired the engraved letters beneath the fluorescent light. You watched him nervously as you pushed yourself away from your keyboard.

“Mr. Laufeyson.” You greeted him meekly. “I am just finishing the blurb you wanted.”

“Hard at work, as always,” He mused as he carefully set the pen back on your desk. “A beautiful pen…”

“A gift,” You smiled awkwardly.

“Well, I hate to interrupt you so I will let you finished,” His fingers brushed along your desk and he leaned on it as he casually cross his right leg in front of the other. “But when you have, I would like a moment in my office before you leave for the day.”

“Of course,” You affirmed. “It shouldn’t be more than twenty minutes.”

“As you will,” He stood straight and smoothed his jacket and buttoned it. “Then you are free to enjoy your weekend.”

“Okay,” You nodded and he turned away. 

You watched him go, his strides long but lingering as he retreated to his office. The usual crowd had thinned out and Stacey was readying for her own departure. You spun back to your computer and resumed your work. Your second week down and not a stumble yet. You dared to be proud of yourself. Even, to be happy.

Another weekend ahead of you and you weren’t entirely excited. You liked being in the office; liked working with the other journalists, writers, and editors. Enjoyed your chance to shadow one of the most powerful men in New York publishing. And he had achieved it all at such a young age. You could only hope to achieve as much in the next fifteen years. 

It was more than a bullet point for your resume, it was your own paradise.

So you finished up your blurb and attached it to an email. You logged out and packed up your agenda and pen beside your laptop. You pushed your chair in as you hooked your bag over your shoulder and trod tentatively to Loki’s office. You knocked on the open door and he looked away from his screen.

“Ah, there you are,” He beckoned you in with a wave. “Close the door behind you, please.”

You glanced back into the main office and did as he said. You stepped inside and sat across from him, your bag set down against the leg of the chair. His green eyes focused on you and he tilted his head as he absently traced his fingers over his phone. You fidgeted as you struggled not to shy away.

“I just wanted to check in,” He said. “And I was recently reviewing your references.”

“My references?” You wondered.

“Mmm,” He hummed. “Your professors speak highly of you. One of the reasons I even considered a second year, let alone one who had so suddenly changed majors, was a certain word on your behalf.”

“Okay?” You were confused and gripped the arms of the chair as you blinked at him dumbly.

“James Barnes has earned his tenure at the university and on occasion, he has written pieces for my own magazine. A respectable writer, admirable in his work both in teaching and otherwise. And when he proposed this workshop, the tours, I thought it was a charming idea. He proved me right so I had no doubt when he spoke to me of you.”

You gulped but said nothing. Your stomach churned and you brought your hands together and wrung them.

“You see,” He lifted his phone and blindly unlocked it. “You have lived up to his reference and your work is commendable…” He smirked as he flicked a finger across the screen. “But I still questions the veracity of his endorsement as I find his integrity has come into doubt.”

He set his phone down and slid it across the desk. He nodded for you to pick it up. You slid forward on your chair and took it. Your lips parted in horror as you stared at the screen. It was you and Bucky in the bookshop, your lips locked and his arms wrapped around you. You looked up, mortified, as the phone shook in your grasp.

“I…” The breath went out of you and you put the phone back on the desk before it could fall. “How did you–”

“It’s a quaint little shop.” He purred. “I venture in every now and then.”

You chewed your lip as your cheeks burned.

“You do realize that this could be… damaging. To you more than him.” He stood slowly and came around the desk to stand before you. “He has tenure, he is established. You, my dear, you’re barely getting started.”

You gaped up at him. The pet name unsettled you and you wiped your sweaty hands on your thighs.

“And aside from the ethical dilemma, I do wonder what a girl your age sees in a man his age. Especially when your work speak so boldly on its own.”

You shook your head, speechless.

“Surely there are boys your own age who would be delighted to offer you… _companionship._ ”

“I never… I would never use him like that.” You insisted. “It’s all… _my_ work. My own work.”

“Oh, I know it, dear,” He said as his lips curled. “But to risk that work on him? On an affair better fit to a dime store erotica?”

“Are you– Are you going to report him? Me?” You asked. “Am I fired?”

“Well,” He leaned on the desk, his long fingers gripped it’s edge as he leered down at you. “That depends on you, my dear.”

“Me?” You squeaked.

“Oh yes, this is a very powerful secret, don’t you think?” He slithered. “And in our business, well, it would sell.”

“What do you want?” You asked.

He pushed himself away from the desk and reached to tickle your cheek. His fingers crawled along your chin and he brushed his thumb over your bottom lip.

“I haven’t yet made up my mind,” He bent so that his face was only inches from yours. “But when I do, my dear, you will appease me, won’t you?”

You shuddered but didn’t pull away. You were too frightened. A lock of his dark hair fell forward as his pale skin shone sinister in the lamp light. His green eyes bore into yours and you wanted desperately too look away.

“Y-yes,” You stammered weakly. “I–I will.”

“Very good,” He drew away slowly. “Now, darling, go enjoy your weekend.” He scooped up his phone and tucked it in his pocket. “And give the professor my regards.”


	5. work day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki adds to your workload.
> 
> Warnings: dub con sex (fingering)
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and dark(professor!)Bucky explicit. 18+ only. I know they aren’t super dark, but like questionable so I’m keeping those tags just to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, here we go, here we go, here go again. Girls, what’s my weakness? Men! Sorry, minor detour there but are we ready for the darkness? Y'all hold onto your panties. Thanks everyone for their support and I love you all! 💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think in a comment. I’m loving the feedback from y'all and the enthusiasm!

You didn’t sleep much. Every time you closed your eyes, the scene flashed behind your eyelids. Loki standing over you, the image on his phone, his hand on your chin. And then you thought of Bucky. It was hard not to; your phone buzzed all night as you ignored his messages. Steve’s too. It had finally caught up to you and it felt worse than you could imagine. A man you admired thought you nothing more than a floozy. Well, _maybe you were._

Saturday shone through your window and you rolled over. You were exhausted; mentally, emotionally. Your hours were spent reprimanding yourself. Going over all your mistakes; every single choice that had led to such disaster. You sat up and rubbed your eyes. You moved slowly, your body cramped from the tension.

The grind of your coffee machine filled the apartment as you sat at your desk. A mark of your guilt. A gift from one illicit lover; another having defiled you a top it. A year ago, to think of all that had transpired, you would’ve been appalled. You were. You’d sold your integrity for fleeting pleasures. You felt cheated. By yourself more than any.

You filled a mug and grabbed your phone from beside your bed. You hadn’t looked at it since you laid down the night before. Missed calls, unanswered texts, unread emails. You answered Bucky first, a simple ‘I wasn’t feeling well. Sorry.’ Besides, he had plans with Tanya, or was busy dodging her.

You texted the same to Steve and his response was swift. Your phone vibrated as his ID flashed across the screen and you answered the call after several rings. You were weak, breathless.

“Hey,” You said quietly and sipped your coffee.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked.

“Fine,” You lied poorly. “Work’s kept me busy and… I guess it’s gotten ahead of me.”

“Oh,” He uttered. “Any plans today?”

“Rest,” You shrugged and sat back in your chair. “After I sort through all my work emails and catch up.”

“Bucky?” He asked.

“I… I’m tired.” You grumbled. “I… need a break.”

“I’m sure work would understand if you took a day to yourself.” Steve said.

“No, no, I can’t do that,” You said suddenly. “I wasn’t talking about work.”

“What do you–”

“You shouldn’t be calling me. You should call Kylie. See how she’s doing.” You interrupted. “And Bucky should worry about his students. About marking and whatever. And I need to think about myself and my job.” You stood and paced around the small space of your apartment. “I’m sorry but… you said it yourself. It’s okay to be selfish, so I’m going to be selfish and think about my future because fucking old men isn’t going to get me anywhere.”

You hung up before he could respond. And then your heart sank. _Why had you said that?_ It all had spilled from you so quickly. You cringed and your phone began to buzz again. It was Steve. You let out a shaky breath and dismissed the call. You set your phone to do not disturb’ and tossed it on your bed. Maybe your words were rash but it didn’t make them any less true.

_💋_

Monday. You walked into Adder Press with a pit in your stomach. You were jittery from more than your morning coffee. You gripped the strap of your bag tightly as you passed Stacey. Everything around you seemed distant, obscured by the haze that fell over you. You sat at your desk, numb, and began to set out your stuff as you always did. In a desperate attempt to make it all feel normal again.

As you waited for your computer to boot, you felt a subtly weight on the back of your chair. You looked up at Loki as he gripped the chair and smirked down at you. You blanched and your pen slipped from your hand. He bent to grab it before you could and as he rose, he dragged the lid against your leg. He held it out and you snatched it from him.

“Morning meeting in five,” He said as he stood before you. “Then I wanted to go over layout with you. A useful lesson if you ever hope to be anything more than a freelancer. You have to have a good eye… for detail.”

You gulped and nodded. “Yes, okay, yeah.” You set the pen down on your desk. “Five minutes.”

He winked and left you there to stew in your shame. You glanced around but no one else seemed to notice your tense interaction. They were all too concerned with their own schedules, their own presence at the meeting. _Really, who cared much about the summer intern?_

You were antsy as you walked into the conference room. You hid between Vanessa, a political pundit, and Jory, who covered local business stories. Loki sat near the head of the table as the marketing head went over the final prints of the Pride issue. You folded your hands before you but couldn’t concentrate. 

Your eyes wandered from the powerpoint and you found the editor-in-chief peering over at you. Another sinister grin sent a chill through you. You looked back to the screen and prayed for the day to go quickly. Your heart felt as if it would explode.

When you broke out, you dragged your feet and were the last out of the room. You lingered at your desk as you grabbed your notebook and pen. Loki’s office beckoned to you ominously. He stood in the doorway watching you; waiting for you. You neared him as his lips curled.

He shut the door and you jumped at the click. He brushed past you before he rounded his desk. He pulled a chair with him and placed it beside his. He waved you over. You took a breath and crossed to him. As you sat, he pinched your ass and you pressed your lips together to keep from yelping.

His hand settled on your thigh as his other moved his mouse. He opened a page from last month’s issue and kept his eyes on the screen as he kneaded your leg. “We’ll go over composition. How to draw the reader’s eye and using layout to enhance your words.”

You nodded stiffly and shakily opened your notebook. He kept his hand on your thigh as you place the book on his desk and uncapped your pen. He circled the title with his cursor, entirely unfazed by your discomfort. His fingers slipped closer to your pelvis.

“Titles are easy but you’ll want to position them according to article type as well. Is it an editorial? Review? Reflective?” He continued. “Now, most editors would leave this to marketing and such but… I try to be hands on with every aspect of my business. My seal is on every page, ever word, that goes out.”

You scribbled down a jumble of words as his hand slid between your thighs and he squeezed. You flinched and he let out a soft chuckle under his breath. You kept your wide eyes on the monitor and he carried on his lesson. His hand never quite reaching its target. He was teasing you. Asserting the new power he held over you.

When he finished his spiel, he drew away and turned his chair to face you. His legs were far apart and you tried not to look at the obvious bulge in his pants. You kept your head down as you slipped your notebook down onto your lap. 

“I’ve got an important lunch date tomorrow,” He said. “I should like you to accompany me, darling.”

You peeked up at him. “Okay.”

“Sceptre Press is looking to expand its mediums. The director of Celestial has agreed to discuss a partnership.” He said coolly.

“Oh?” You breathed. “They… do podcasts?”

“Mostly,” He confirmed. “But, my dear, do wear something nice. A skirt.”

You crossed your legs. Your straight-cut pants felt thin enough. “Alright.”

“No panties.” He licked his lips. “Our little secret… well, another one, yeah?”

“Okay.” You said. You bit down and your pen rolled out of your grasp once more. 

His eyes followed the pen and flicked back to you. “Well, go on,” He mused. “Very… clumsy today.”

You bent to retrieve your pen and he caught the back of your head. He held you there and rolled his chair closer so that his lap was only inches from your face. He snickered as you tried to pull away but quickly gave up. His other hand stretched over his crotch and he grasped his erection through the thin fabric of his trousers.

“I could make you do it right now,” He slithered. “Hmm?”

“Yes,” You uttered. 

“I’m tempted,” He rubbed himself and shifted his hand as he pushed you closer. “Kiss it.” You closed your eyes and kissed his bulge. He shivered and let you go. You sat up, dizzy, and he grinned at you. “Not yet.” He preened. “But I do have to take care of this…” He ran his hand across his lap again. “So if you would excuse me. I am certain you have work to catch up on.”

You stood and back away slowly. “Yes, sir.” You turned as you rounded the desk.

“Sir? I like that,” He called from behind you as you neared the door. “Oh, darling, one more thing.”

You spun back to him and shielded your chest with your notebook. “Yes?”

“I’ll need some inspiration so before you sit down, go to the lav and take a nice photo for me.” He made a show of unzipping his pants behind his desk. “I bet you’re wearing a sweet little white bra, aren’t you? Maybe a precious pink number?”

Your throat tightened as you stared back at him. “Okay.” You forced out. “Is that all?”

“For now,” He shooed you away with a wave of his fingers. “As you will.”

_💋_

You had few skirts to choose from. You settled on a lavender one that ended just above your knees. With it, you wore a blouse with a Peter Pan collar and a grey blazer with three-quarter length sleeves. It wasn’t as enticing as any other outfit you owned; which was not at all. Perhaps that would work in your favour.

When you arrived at the bistro, Loki waved you ahead of him as you followed the hostess to your booth. You slid across the bench first and he was close behind. He took out his phone and checked it before he set it face down on the table. He asked for water and nothing else.

Your leg shook under the table nervously. He grabbed your thigh to still you. The waitress returned and he thanked her, his hand still on your leg. When she departed, his fingers slowly gathered your skirt. You reached to pull it back and he tssked.

“Our associate has informed me she’s running late.” He grinned. “About twenty minutes or so.” You squirmed as his hand slipped beneath your hem. “I think we can fill our time accordingly.”

“L–Mr. Laufeyson,” You gasped. “Someone might see.”

“They’d have to be watching us very closely,” He leaned against you as his fingers crawled along the top of your thigh. “Now,” He shoved his hand between your legs roughly. “Let’s have some fun, darling.”

You parted your legs reluctantly and he tickled along your cunt. You grabbed the edge of the table and your eyes searched frantically. The other diners were occupied with their own meals, their own company. You felt as invisible as you had back at the office. He rubbed you slowly. He lifted his glass with his other hand as he continued.

“After our meeting, I think we’ll head back to the office and call a conference. We’ll need ideas for prospective podcasts,” He swirled his fingertips and you let out a long breath between your teeth. “Of course, if this all goes to plan.”

You whimpered as you felt yourself getting wet. His fingers glided easily along your folds as he spread your arousal. You planted your elbow on the table and held your chin as you bit your lip. Mortified, you tried to hide your face.

“Uh uh,” He grabbed your wrist and shoved it down as his fingers dipped inside you. “Look at me.”

You leaned back against the booth as you looked over at him. He smirked as he moved his fingers steadily in and out of you. He pressed his palm to your clit and the sensation made your legs shake again.

“Is this what you like? Sneaking around?” He taunted. “Is this what he does, hmm? Or maybe he bends you over his desk?”

“Mr. Lauf–” You swallowed down a moan and clapped your hand over your mouth.

“I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it,” He sped up and your thighs squeezed his hand. “Are you going to cum? Here in front of everyone? In the middle of this restaurant?”

Your eyes rounded and you grabbed his shoulder pleadingly. You couldn’t speak, afraid you would cry out instead.

“You like being a naughty little girl, don’t you?” He curled his fingers and you heard a subtle squelch as your walls twitched around him. 

You bared your teeth and latched onto his arm. You rocked your hips without thinking as you came. You let out a shuddery breath and he slid his fingers out of your cunt, sure to drag them along your folds. He untangled his arm from your grasp and you fell back against the seat and pushed down your skirt.

He raised his hand and ran his wet fingers over your lips. He pressed against your mouth until you opened it. He stared into your eyes as he made you suck your own cum off his knuckles. He withdrew them and used a napkin to wipe away your saliva.

“It is a pity, however, that this lunch should set you behind, darling,” He crossed his legs and drank from his water again. “You will have to stay late tonight… to catch up.”

“Yes, sir,” You ceded.

He smirked and looked around. A moment of silence before he perked up and stood. He buttoned his jacket so it hid his bulge and greeted the tall woman who approached you. He shook her hand with the same one he’d just had between your legs. You stood in kind. Your legs felt weak.

“Valerie,” He purred. “Thank you for fitting us in today.”

“Us?” She looked between you. “And sorry about the delay. Traffic was… traffic.”

“My intern,” He introduced you by name, “She’s shadowing me for the day. To get an idea of the business and all its little quirks.”

You shook her hand and you sat down as she did the same. The server was quick to appear and offer you menus. You eagerly took yours, hoping to hide behind it for the rest of the meal. Especially as that familiar and irresistible tingle nestled in your core.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new duties begin to mount.
> 
> Warnings: dub con sex (oral, masturbation)
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and dark(professor!)Bucky explicit. 18+ only. I know they aren’t super dark, but like questionable so I’m keeping those tags just to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for all the support on this series :) We’re going to go well over six parts if that isn’t obvious. Estimate is 10 but no promises. Things are heating up though and I can’t wait to continue. That being said, I got some rl work to do so might be a delay in parts. Thank you!💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think in a comment please and thank you.

You watched glumly as the desks emptied out one by one. Stacey was always one of the last to go. She gave a cheery farewell as she grabbed her bubblegum pink purse and headed out the door. You waved at her and swallowed down your fear. Those still at their desks took her departure as a cue. They left soon after.

The office was eerie without the sound of keyboards and hushed chatter, the odd giggle or buzz of a phone. You sensed the change behind you and swiveled back to the face the ominous doorway. He was there. It was as if he knew. You were all alone know. No buffer, no witnesses.

“You almost caught up, darling?” He crossed his arms.

“I… Yeah.” You answered weakly. You knew he didn’t care about your work.

“Good,” He stood straight and stepped outside his office. “Why don’t you come here and we can go over your… work?”

You nodded and pushed yourself to your feet. Your legs felt like jello. You could still feel his hand on your thigh, on your pussy. It never quite went away but it wasn’t like Steve or Bucky. It was a touch that left you worn out and repulsed. You stepped around your desk and he turned his palm out.

“Ah,” He pointed to the floor. “Crawl to me, darling.”

Your heart dropped and you looked down at your feet. You unsteadily lowered yourself to your knees and pulled your skirt from under your knees. You bent forward and planted your hands on the floor. You took a deep breath and lifted your head. He watched you with his usual boastful smirk.

_What were you doing?_ You cringed as you started across the floor. You were on all floors like a baby; an animal. _And for what?_ Because you were stupid enough to fuck your professor. You imagined how he’d laughed if he found out you were also messing with your best friend’s father. _Oh, he’d surely get a kick out of that._

As you neared him, he hummed in approval. He stepped around you and bent to slap your ass. “Go on,” He urged.

You crawled into his office and he followed. As you stopped inside, he closed the door with his foot. You were shocked as he tugged your skirt up and exposed your ass. You sat back as you tried to hide your bare flesh. He laughed and rounded you. He squatted and looked you in the eye as you sat back on your heels.

“I want you to tell me what you did that day.” He said.

“What do you–”

“After the bookshop. I know you fucked him.” He reached out and touched your cheek before he stood. “Stay like that and tell me how.”

“I-I can’t–” You stuttered.

“Start with where.” He sat in his chair and it squeaked as he leaned back.

“Uh, we went to my apartment and–” You looked down as your eyes burned. “I don’t know.”

“Sure you do. Tell me.” His zipper softly descended in as he spoke. “Were you on top?”

“I– It was against my desk. I was sitting on it,” You said quietly. “I had my legs around him as he…entered me and I hugged him to me. It was fast. Hard.”

“Mmhmm,” He purred. “And… did you cum?”

“Yes.” You answered softly.

“Were you loud?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“And that was the only time that night?”

“No. About an hour later, we fucked on the bed.” You confessed. 

“How?” He groaned.

“From behind. He likes it like that.” You sucked in your breath as your head swam. “Please…”

“Come here.” He said. “Stay down there.”

You dropped back onto your hands and crawled around his desk. He was stroking himself as you approached. You stopped and stared up at him. You tried not to see his hand moving up and down at the bottom of your vision.

“Get undressed.” He ordered. 

You shivered and pushed your blazer back on your shoulders. You tossed it aside and pulled your blouse over your head. Then you unzipped your skirt and kicked off your wedged shoes. Your hands were clumsy as you unhooked your bra and you couldn’t look at anything but the floor.

“I can’t blame him,” He said. “You’ve got that innocent school girl thing going on. But you’re not so innocent, are you?”

“No,” You forced out.

“I want you to use your mouth, my dear.” He rasped. 

You sniffed and nodded as you gathered your wits. You lifted your head and got up on your knees. You neared him as he spread his legs and you touched his thighs. His cock was pale and long. Not as thick as Steve or Bucky but nothing close to small. He withdrew his hand and you replaced it with yours.

“I said your mouth,” He warned. “Hands…” He grabbed your hands and put them palm down on his thighs. “Down.”

You pressed your hands down to assure him of your obedience. He grabbed his dick and angled it towards your mouth. You parted your lips and slipped them over his tip. He moaned as you pushed your tongue along his flesh. You took as much as you could and more. You struggled not to gag as you forced him down your throat.

“You are gifted indeed,” He snarled. “Fuck.”

His hands held your head as he began to guide you up and down. The sloppy sounds of your sucking bounced off the walls and filled your ears. He shuddered as he urged you faster. You choked and he pulled you off him all at once.

“Closer.” He grabbed your shoulder and rolled his chair forward. He took your hands and pushed them to your tits. “Like that.”

You held your tits together and he pushed his cock between them. His tip poked out above your cleavage as he slid to the edge of his chair. He rocked the chair as he fucked your tits and your stomach churned.

“Lick it.” He ordered.

As his tip came up, you bent your head and stuck out your tongue to flick across it. He inhaled sharply and continued on, each time you did so, he delighted in it. He gave you no warning before he came. His cum shot up across your face as he gripped your shoulders. It dripped down your nose and lips and along your chin. When he finished, he released you and sat back on his chair.

“Whew,” He breathed as he looked at you. “Clean yourself up, darling.”

You stood and reached for the box of kleenex on his desk. He caught your wrist and pulled you back. “No, not like that. Like you did at lunch.”

You scowled as he let you go. You slowly wiped his cum away from your nose and lips and shoved it in your mouth. You almost wretched as you licked up the salty, sticky mess. Then you scooped up that along your chin and forced yourself to swallow. He watched and his own tongue poked out between his teeth.

“My dear, you do impress me,” He said. “Go on. Get dressed. Go home.” He made no move to put his cock away, instead carelessly playing with it as it grew flaccid. “Rest up for tomorrow.”

_💋_

Tuesday and Wednesday ended much the same. You hid at your desk until the office emptied out and then Loki called you to his office. He stood in his doorway until you crossed to him; the usual taunting words. And you left with the taste of his cum in your mouth and the stickiness across your chest. The stain had seeped into your soul.

Thursday was different. Something had changed. Something was amiss. You saw Loki twice; at the morning meeting and again after lunch as he stormed out of his office. He strode out with his briefcase in one hand and his phone to his ear. His voice was angry as he passed you. You caught only a snippet of his ire as his eyes flicked briefly to meet your curious gaze.

“No, no. I’m leaving work now– Thor. This is the last time.” He sighed as he swept past and you watched him go.

For the rest of the day, you were as distracted by absence you had been his presence. There were titters around the office of what had riled him so. It was well known the editor had a rocky relationship with his brother, Thor. Their father was a CEO in London and had raised two sons with ambitions as great as his own; though it was barely a secret that he preferred one over the other.

As the hour rolled around, you hesitated to pack up. Surely if he meant to return, he would’ve by now. You shut down your computer and slid your notebook into your bag. Your phone vibrated on your desk before you could grab it and you flipped it over. A message from a private number.

‘Zelda’s, 7pm. Wear a dress. No panties.’

It wasn’t hard to guess its source. Your stomach sank and you touched your hot neck. He wanted to meet you outside work. Whatever had kept him so long, certainly couldn’t have improved his mood either. You typed up your confirmation and your phone buzzed again. Another text from Steve. You dropped it in your bag and rolled your chair against your desk.

You stared at your closet for an hour before you found the strength to change. After a Google search, you felt entirely unprepared for the upscale bar. More so for the man who waited for you there. You chose the black dress you’d bought for a night out with Kylie. Tight but not revealing. It was the only piece you had that wasn’t too girlish for the venue. 

Your uber was quick. You cursed the unusual expediency of New York traffic. You stepped out and stared up at the tall tinted windows of Zelda’s. You suspected a single cocktail would be worth at least a couple hours’ work. You fixed your purse on your shoulder and entered.

You spotted Loki along the bar. His green eyes were quick to find you. The din stifled the ringing in your ears as you crossed to him. He patted the stool next to his and waited for you to climb up.

“Hmm,” His fingers walked along your knee. “You haven’t anything shorter?”

You shook your head as he gestured to the bartender. He pushed his glass across the bar and glanced at you. “She’ll have a class of blanc,” He said coolly, “Top shelf.”

Your drinks appeared quickly and you frowned as he slid the wine glass over to you. “I’m still underage.” You whispered.

“I suspect that’s not stopped you before, darling,” He smirked. “Trust me, the wine is much preferable than any of that swill you chug at those frat house keggers.”

You took the glass and sipped. He watched, his green eyes swirled with menace. His jaw ticked, a remnant of his anger lingered in his posture.

“I did regret having to leave so early today but… I would not let such an inconvenience ruin my plans.” He rested his hand on your knee, just below your skirt. “Our plans.”

You nearly choked and made to set down your glass. He pressed his palm to the bottom of the stem and stopped you. You froze and blinked at him as he shoved your skirt up just an inch.

“I suggest you finish that,” He said. “And another might be in order. My dear, you look ready to faint.”

You inhaled sharply and drained the glass. This time he let you set it on the bar and he motioned for a refill. The bartender was just as diligent. Loki’s hand slipped but only to drag yours up to your knee. He squeezed your hand beneath his and leaned in. 

“It’s your turn.” He breathed. “I had my fun in that little bistro.” He pushed your hand down between your legs and your skirt rode up higher. “We’re not leaving until you cum.”

“I can’t–”

“Don’t make a fuss and no one will even know,” He purred as he leaned in. “People come here to drink. To forget. Not to worry about others.”

You sat straight, stunned. Your hand shook between your legs as he drew away. He leaned one arm on the bar and took a drink of the dark liquor on ice. The clink sent a shiver down your spine and you braced yourself as you slowly moved your fingers along your thigh. As he requested, rather ordered, you’d left your panties at home.

You brushed along your cunt and stopped. Your eyes widened and he tilted his head as he stared at your lap, your skirt bunched around your wrist. He took your wine glass and offered it. You took it with your free hand and gulped until it was half gone. He replaced it on the bar and nodded.

“Mr. Laufeyson…” You pleaded.

“Sir,” He corrected.

“Please… sir.”

“The sooner you start, the sooner you… finish.” He said. “You’re already wet, aren’t you?”

You winced. He knew that your core started burning the moment he’d touched you. That even though you didn’t want it, he riled you. That though you resisted, your body surrendered.

You took another deep breath and pushed your fingers between your folds. You circled your clit until that familiar tickle began to mount. You bit your lip and pressed firmly against your bud. Your hand moved without thought. Every flick, every swirl was instinctual. 

Your mind hazed as the voices and strangers around you formed a fog. The man who sat before you changed to. For a second, a single second, his hair lightened to gold and his eyes flowed blue like the sea. And then he darkened, a thick brown beard and square jaw. 

But as you came, your vision cleared and it was Loki again. Victorious. Boastful. Your body twitched as you sucked in your lip and swallowed back the moan. You lowered your head and your hand slipped down your leg. He snickered.

He reached for your hand and lifted it so that your fingers glistened in the low light of the bar. He brought them to his lips and sucked on them. You whimpered and he set your hand down in your lap.

“Finish your wine, darling,” He purred. “Our night has just begun.”


	7. night moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Loki takes what he wants.
> 
> Warnings: non con sex (oral, intercourse) WARNING LOKI CHAPTER. 
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and dark(professor!)Bucky and dark!Loki and explicit. 18+ only. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, despite everything I finished this yesterday before the flood of dismay. That being said, this series has an arc and we will follow our course. Next chapter, back to other characters. And a final warning that this chapternis rough. REALLLY rough so please proceed with caution. Thank you!💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think in the comments.

The walk-up was just as refined as its resident. Loki’s arm was around your waist as he led you up the steps of the upscale townhouse. It wasn’t as endearing as Steve’s suburban mansion or as cozy as Bucky’s urban loft. It was as cold and unwelcoming as the man who lived there. 

As you entered, he drew away from you and locked the door. He flicked the light on as he turned to you.

“Allow me, dear,” He unhooked the strap of your purse from your shoulder. 

He hung it on the rack beside the door. He added his shoes to a row of polished leather and you wobbled out of your heels. You were careful to set them on the mat. As you stood, his hand brushed your ass and he slapped it firmly. He hummed as his hand lingered and kneaded through your dress.

“Upstairs,” He ordered as he shoved you ahead of him.

You stumbled towards the staircase and caught yourself on the bannister. You climbed reluctantly, one step at a time. He was close behind. As you neared the top, his hands were once more on your ass. You let out a pathetic whimpered as his hands crawled up your back. 

He braced the top of your dress, his finger slipped under the fabric and he pushed you against the wall. He jolted your body as he broke the zipper and tore the dress down to your waist. You gasped and tried to pull away. He pressed his body against yours and pinned you to the wall.

“I could have you right here, darling,” He slipped the straps down your arms, the dress caught only between your bodies. “Hmmm? Against this wall. Like this.”

You slapped your palms against the wall as you tried to get away. He grabbed your wrists and twisted your arms behind you as he stepped back. The straps hung around your elbows as your dress slipped from your chest. He drew you away from the wall and turned you down the long hallway.

He walked you forward until you were at a black door. He released you and untangled the dress from your body. It slumped to your ankles and you shivered as you stood in only your bra. He gripped the back of it and you squeaked.

“Please–”

He tore it sharply and just as swiftly tossed it to the floor. He dragged his hands down your back and around your sides. He reached past you to turn the handle and nudged the door open. He pressed himself to you as he guided you inside. He flipped the light on with one hand as he continued to force you into the room.

“I must admit, I’ve been distracted from my work, darling.” He parted from you slowly. He rounded you as he spoke. “Trying to decide exactly how I want you.” He stopped in front of you and touched your chin. “You are such an obedient pet.”

You turned your face away defiantly. He chuckled.

“You can snarl, dear, but we both know you won’t flee,” He mused as he ran his thumb across your bottom lip. “You’ve come this far.”

You swallowed and lowered your eyes in shame. He was right. You both knew it. He brought his other hand up and gripped your head, his long fingers stretched up across your hair. He squeezed until you looked at him.

“Shall I have your mouth again? You are so skilled.” He smirked. “Maybe…”

He started to back you up. He walked forward as you were forced to blindly retreat. The bed loomed behind you and your knees met the edge of the mattress. You trembled and your legs buckled as he forced you to sit. 

His hand remained on your head as he straddled you and pushed you flat on your back beneath him. You placed your hands on his, terrified, and stared up at him. “Mr. Laufeyson…” You breathed.

“Shhh,” He turned his hands and forced yours down. 

He crawled over you on his knees until they were beside your head and you were trapped. He unbuckled his belt as he sat back on your chest and you felt as if you would suffocate. You batted helpless beneath him, your arms confined under his weight.

“I don’t want to do this,” You wheezed. “Please. I can’t–”

“We both know what happens if you don’t,” He unzipped his pants and ignored your squirming.

“I-I–” Your throat constricted with dread. “I quit. I can’t do this–”

He snickered and his hand hovered along his crotch. “Mmm. Do you think Professor Barnes should like to see his own job so carelessly tossed away?”

“Why are you doing this?” You whined. “Please. He didn’t do anything.”

“So it was you,” He rubbed the front of his pants as he spoke. “You entrapped him?”

“Yes, it was me,” You kicked frantically. “Please, get off. I just wanna go.”

“Do you think the dean will care either way? You’ll both be out on your asses.” He taunted.

You closed your eyes as your head spun. Your heart pounded and you let out a soft sob. You could take the distance between you and Bucky but you couldn’t ruin his whole career; his life. Not for your own.

“You win,” You croaked. “Okay… just–get it over with.”

“Get what over with?” He teased. “Tell me what you want, darling.”

You bared your teeth desperately and huffed. You bit down as you tried to gather the last of your strength. “Don’t make me–”

“Say it,” He urged. “Beg me for it.”

“Please…” Your protest died quickly as his green eyes sparked. This man didn’t care at all. Not about you, only about his power over you. Your eyes burned. “Please… give me your… cock.”

“Oh?” He quirked his head coyly.

“Let me…” You felt airy, dizzy. The wine burned in your stomach. You should’ve had more. “Let me suck it.”

“Suck it?” He repeated as his fingers danced over his crotch.

“Let me suck it, sir,” You bit the inside of your cheeks as you gritted your teeth.

“Mmhmm,” He hummed in approval. “Well, since you’ve asked so nicely.”

You stared at the ceiling as he quickly pushed his fly open. He pulled himself out above his pants and you blinked away the tears. You looked back to him as he raised himself slightly on his knees and pressed the tip of his cock to your mouth. You opened stiffly but your reticence did not slow him.

He forced himself down your throat and you choked. He lifted your head with one hand as he thrust as deep as he could go. You scratched at the blankets as you writhed below him. He pulled back and you nearly gagged, barely able to catch your breath before he plunged into you again.

He was rough, uncaring. You were nothing. A toy for him to play with until he broke you. You could only lay there and let him fuck your face. Your saliva spread around your lips as it gathered around him and mixed with his salty precum. You spasmed and panted, frantic as your vision sparkled.

As you thought you would pass out, he pulled out entirely. Your spit clung to his dick and your throat was raw. You coughed and he sat back on your chest again. His cock bobbed before him and he stroked it as he smirked down at you.

He slowly backed off of you. He dragged you up by your arm and your legs shook beneath you as he pulled you to your feet. You latched onto him without thinking and he caught you. He drew you close and slipped his hand down your ass. He felt around between your legs and rubbed your cunt.

“I think you’re ready for me, dear,” He swayed you against him. “I’d say you were aching for me, even.” You wiped your mouth and try to pull back. He hugged you tight and leaned in to whisper in your ear. “Turn around. Bend over.” He let you go. “Don’t move.”

You winced and turned slowly to obey. As you bent, the cool air tickled your hot cunt. You heard him moving around, the squeaky hinges of a closet opening and shutting. It was better not to look. Just close your eyes and let it be over with.

You sensed his approach. You inhaled deeply as his hand wrapped around your ankles and frightened you. You peeked down and saw the odd metallic bar in his hand. He attached a cuff at its end around your ankle and pushed your legs apart. You quivered and he secured the other cuff, your legs held apart by the contraption.

You caught yourself on your hands before you could fall forward. You held yourself up on fingertips. He slapped your ass and you yelped. He groped you and pinched your thighs sharply. He stepped back as you struggled to find your balance.

His jacket hit the end of the bed, followed by his button up. You shook your head as you tried to convince yourself this wasn’t real. His pants, his briefs, socks balled up on the floor. He was naked and you were weak.

He paced around you. You looked up at him and he stroked himself right in front of your face. His lithe frame was lined with tight muscles beneath his pale skin. You tried not to linger on his body and lowered your head again.

“What shall I do now, dear?” He asked.

“Sir…” You rasped. “Please…”

“Tell me.” He said.

“Fuck me,” You gritted out. “Please, sir… fuck me.”

He traced your spine with his fingers as he rounded you again. He grabbed your hips and jerked you back. Your feet almost slipped out from under you. He pressed his cock to your ass and led it down between your legs. His tips dragged along your folds and he guided it back to your entrance.

He paused. The air grew still as you braced yourself. You let out the breath you’d been holding and tried to look back at him. He slammed inside of you suddenly and you cried out. He held himself at his limit and you whined. He pushed against your cervix painfully and wiggled his hips.

“Darling,” He purred. “You are so… tight.”

You grunted as he pulled back and thrust. His pelvis slapped against your ass roughly. He kept his pace steady, deliberate; lingering in you before continuing. You were quickly out of breath as your wits stirred. Your core began to hum and your nails dug into the floor as your arms shook.

He crashed into you, over and over. Slowly, he sped up and the slapping of flesh grew louder and louder. And so did you. First a groan, then a moan, until you were exclaiming in a storm of pain and delight. You were delirious from the flurry that overwhelmed you.

“Beg me,” He snarled and slapped your ass. “Beg me for my cum.” You shook your head and he smacked your harder. “Beg!”

“Please, I want your cum,” You whined. “Give me your cum.”

He rutted into you harder and bent forward to hook his fingers around your shoulders. He pulled you up against him. His hand wrapped around your neck as he sank into you over and over. 

“Again.” He demanded.

“I want your cum…” You breathed. “Please, sir.”

“Say my name,” He growled.

“Mr.–” He squeezed and you mewled. “Loki. Loki, please, I want your cum.”

He crashed into you and quaked. His thrusts grew frantic and uneven. Your thighs buzzed as your walls twitched around him. You let out a surprised squeak as you came. His own orgasm followed quickly but he didn’t stop until his cum leaked out around his dick. 

Your heart pulsed in your ears as your core cooled. Your mind cleared as he dropped you and pulled out. You fell forward and barely kept from landing on your face. You slowly let yourself slide down onto your stomach. The static faded and reality crept back to the surface.

You buried your face in your arms to hide. The shame was swept aside by a sudden wave of anger. This man would not ruin you. He could own your body, but he would never own any other part of you. You would not let him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader tries to avoid disaster.
> 
> Warnings: non con 
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and dark(professor!)Bucky and dark!Loki and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say for this one. Just enjoy. Thank you!💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think in the comments.

Friday night. You were on the train before six. Loki let you go fairly quickly. He had cum fairly quickly. The remnants were on your blouse, barely concealed by your cardigan. The shadows of the underground flickered through the windows and the noise of the crowd drowned out that in your head.

You walked the half-block to your building. An unexpected figure sat waiting on the step. It was too late to hide. Bucky stood, the pizza box balanced against his chest. He smiled weakly.

“Figured since you’ve been dodging me, I’d come to you,” He said evenly. “And I brought some food to appease you.”

“I’m not very hungry.” You muttered as you dug around for your keys. “I’m tired.”

“Must be. You’re home late. Train doesn’t take that long.” He remarked. “If you don’t want a slice, you can keep the leftovers for tomorrow. Or is it me you don’t want?”

You sighed as you brushed past him and he followed you into the lobby.

“I just…have a lot on my plate.” You said as you unlocked the door. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep this up while I’m…" 

"Fucking your boss?” He ventured. “You think I couldn’t guess?”

“Working.” You insisted as you stopped in the door. “And what do you care?”

“I don’t, really. I’m only curious. It’s all so sudden. You know, it wouldn’t bother me if–”

“Nothing bothers you,” You snapped. 

“So what do you think? You cut off your old ties and chase him into the sunset? You really think he’s gonna help you once he’s had his fun?”

You flinched. You lowered your eyes and turned away. He kicked his foot in the door before you could close it.

“No, but it will do neither of us any good to carry on like this.” You retorted.

He frowned. He looked at the pizza box and picked at the edges with his nails. He nodded. “He knows.”

“Yeah,” You confirmed meekly. “He knows.”

“And so he told you to ditch me? He blackmailing you?”

“I made that decision. To protect both of us.”

“Protect us? This could fuck up your whole career.”

“Yeah, and if our little affair got out, what do think then? You think they’d keep you on tenure?” You spat.

“I’d find something else. You don’t have to play martyr.” He argued.

“Sure, maybe you’d survive the fall but what about me? I don’t think I’d be able to climb back up.”

“Sure you could." 

"I’m on scholarship. And if they didn’t kick my ass out of the university, they’d surely pull my funding. And the internship? Loki could have me blacklisted all the way to England.” You shook your head. “I don’t get to fuck up. Not like you.”

“And what about Steve?” He asked.

“What about him?” You sneered. “I think I’ll stop while I’m ahead." 

"You can’t just cut him off like that.” He said.

“I can take care of myself. About time I start.” You hissed.

“A little help never hurt anyone.” He said.

“Just… I can’t right now.” You uttered. “I can barely think. I don’t sleep. I… please just leave me alone.”

Bucky scowled. “You gonna tell him?" 

"When I find the words,” You said. “Please don’t.”

“Yeah, no, you take care of yourself,” He shoved the pizza toward you. “And eat something. Just one slice.”

“No, I can’t.”

“Just do me this last favour.” He pushed it against you until you took it. “I don’t even like feta.”

“Thanks.” You took the box entirely. “I’m sorry.”

“Nah, I’m sorry.” He shrugged. “It’s as much my fault as yours but… hey, if the fall gets too high, let me know. I’ll still be there to catch you if I can.”

You gulped and nodded, unable to speak through your tightened throat. You sniffed and finally found your voice.

“Bye.” You squeaked.

“See ya,” He gave half a wave. “You got my number.”

He turned and you watched him go. You backed up slowly until the door shut. The pizza was still warm but the smell turned your stomach. Or maybe it was yourself that made you so sick.

_💋_

Another week passed. Another agonizing week. The office that was once your naive fantasy had become an all too real nightmare. Loki hovered over you, even when he wasn’t there. He loomed menacingly on your shoulder. His voice in the back of your head.

And Steve. The messages never stopped. You woke to them and fell asleep reading them. Still, you couldn’t think of what to say. He’d give up eventually. You were just some girl he fucked. That’s it. So you left him on read and distracted yourself with your daily torment.

Loki was out of his office that day but it didn’t preclude you from his schedule. As you packed up, your phone vibrated. He was waiting for you outside. You knew exactly why. The same reason he kept you every day. He wanted to try a new toy. Wanted to play with _his_ toy. You responded quickly and dropped your phone in your bag.

The elevator was too fast so you took the stairs. Your steps echoed around the flights and when you reached the bottom, you were out of breath. You stepped out into the lobby and lingered there. Loki’s streetcar was by the curb just outside the doors. His driver kept the window up when you were around.

You took a breath and your heels clicked across the polished floor. You pushed through the door as the rear window of the car slowly declined. Your name tripped you up as it came from your left. You turned to the familiar voice as its owner stepped away from the side of the building.

“Steve?” You gasped. “What are you–”

“Ah, so you remember me?” He asked as he crossed his arms. 

“Steve…”

“I just want an answer. Anything?” He stepped closer. “Just tell me why?”

“I… can’t,” You sucked in your lip nervously. “I gotta go.”

“No, no, you can’t just run away,” He caught your arm before you could flee. “Bucky told me you iced him out too. And I can tell he’s not telling me everything either.”

“Look it’s… complicated.” You sputtered. “Can we– can we meet later? I’ll tell you then but I really need to go.”

A car door opened and closed. You cringed as the figure in your peripheral neared and the arm snaked around your waist to draw you away from Steve.

“Problem?” Loki asked with a smirk.

Steve scowled and looked between you. “Not yours, buddy.”

“I’d say it was. You’re keeping my date…” His hand dropped and he squeezed your ass. You flinched and looked to the sidewalk. “And we have plans I am most eager for.”

“We’re talking,” Steve said. “Give us a minute.”

“You can keep talking,” Loki taunted as his hand trailed along your spine.

You felt Steve’s eyes on you but couldn’t bring yourself to look up. “Without you.” Steve warned.

“Whatever you have to say to her you can say to me,” Loki argued. “Don’t worry, I don’t mind. Seems she has a certain taste.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think she was into assholes,” Steve scoffed. 

Loki chuckled. “Look, gramps, can we get this over with?”

“Oh, we can end this,” Steve stepped up to Loki. “You just gotta walk away.”

Loki rescinded his arm and met Steve in kind. “Doesn’t look like she wants to talk.”

“I didn’t ask you.” 

“Well, let’s talk then.” Loki taunted. “You see, me and your midlife crisis have been having quite the time and we’re running behind.”

“Don’t,” Steve bristled.

“And I hear… rather I know,” Loki lowered his voice, “She loves it from behind.”

“Don’t talk about her like that.” Steve growled.

“You must know? Or maybe you’re the old missionary hero, yeah? How long does that little blue pill keep you going?”

“Stop.” Steve’s tone drew your eyes up at last.

“It’s all me. No enhancement.” Loki continued. “And oh, does she love it. You should hear her, begging for it as I–”

Loki stumbled back suddenly as Steve’s fist flew up. You exclaimed and backed away as Loki barely stayed on his feet. Steve reeled back again and you caught his arm before he could grab your boss by his scruff. 

“Steve,” You pleaded. “Leave him alone.”

He looked at you then to Loki cradling his bloody nose. “You’re coming with me. Now.”

“No, I don’t think she is,” Loki said as he sniffed back the blood. 

“Oh ho, well you can stop me from taking her,” Steve flexed his fingers. 

“Steve!” You snapped. “Enough. Both of you.”

Loki narrowed his eyes as he pushed his knuckle to his nose to stem the bleeding. He nodded and glared at the other man. “Fine. Get him out of here before I’m inclined to return the favour.” He barked. “But I expect you at eight. Sharp.”

“Alright, okay,” You appeased as you clung to Steve’s arm; he was still tense and ready to pounce again. “Just go.”

He pinched his nose and grimaced. He turned and strutted over to his town car. He sent one last snarl your way as he opened the door. As his door snapped shut and the car drew away, you let out a shaky breath. You looked up at Steve and his eyes met yours.

“We need to talk,” He said.

“Yeah,” You sighed. “I think we do.”

_💋_

Your apartment was quiet. A thick silence that settled in your chest. You closed the freezer and grabbed a cloth from your drawer. You wrapped up the ice pack as you neared Steve and sat beside him on the end of the bed. You took his large hand and pressed the cool bundle to it. He hissed, his knuckles swollen and red.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” You said.

“I couldn’t help myself,” He let you cradle his hand. “I can’t believe you’re fucking that guy.”

“Yeah? Or you can’t believe I’m not fucking you?” You challenged.

He frowned and looked away. “Maybe both.” He admitted. “But why him?”

You let out a long breath. You looked to your feet and shifted on the bed. “Because… he could take everything from me.”

“He…” His brow creased. “He’s blackmailing you?”

“Just like you.” You shook your head. “Same tricks, only better.”

“I–” He began. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“You still got that video?” You asked.

He hung his head guiltily. He didn’t need to say so.

“It’s all gotten out of control and the only thing I can do is let the mess drown me,” You grumbled. “All I have to do is get through the summer.”

He drew his hand away and leaned away from you as he dug in his pocket with his uninjured hand. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it. He opened his gallery and scrolled through until he found the video. He handed it over.

“Delete it.” He said. “I shouldn’t have ever taken it. I shouldn’t have…” 

You took the phone as his voice died. You watched yourself undressing by the hot tub. It felt so long ago. You hit the trash can icon and hovered your finger over ‘yes’. You sniffed and pressed down. The video disappeared.

“So, does that make everything right?” You scoffed.

“Not even close,” He said. “I don’t think anything will. I realise that now.”

“Yeah, no going back,” You muttered.

“I’m sorry. I know it probably means nothing, but I am.”

“Loki… isn’t your fault.”

“No, he isn’t but… I still hurt you. I used you and I knew what I was doing but I did it anyway.” He stretched his bruised fingers and hissed. “I wish I could punch myself.”

“I know what you mean,” You leaned against him. 

“You can punch me.” He said.

“No, I meant me,” You shook your head and placed his phone beside him. “Thank you for apologizing.”

“Least I could do.” 

He let you take his hand again and exhaled as you put the ice to it. You stared at his phone as you thought. You raised your head and looked him in the eye. 

“Thank you!” You chimed.

“For what?” He blinked. 

“I think I figured it out.” You breathed. 

“Figured it out?” He wondered.

“First,” You grinned as the pieces fell together in your mind. “I gotta meet Loki at eight.”


	9. the last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader makes up her mind.
> 
> Warnings: non con (rough sex)
> 
> This is dark!(dad)Steve and dark(professor!)Bucky and dark!Loki and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So this is the end, but I am leaving a possible third addition open in the future but not anytime soon. We’ve followed our reader so far and in my head she’s still growing. No spoilers but this one’s bittersweet.💋
> 
> <3 Let me know what you think in a comment <3

You were at the townhouse at eight but you were certain to linger outside till quarter after before you knocked. You checked your phone and slid it in your pocket. Loki was seething as he answered the door, his nose was swollen and purple around his left nostril; close to broken but not quite. You repressed a smile and entered with an apology.

Your chest felt ready to burst. This had to work, though it was never hard to provoke him. You shied away at the door and he grabbed you by your arm. He dragged you towards the stairs.

“Jesus,” He snarled. “What, did the old man give you a pep talk?”

“You… you can’t think… how can you keep doing this?” You asked as you dug your heels in. “Let go.“

"You think he can save you. Too late to start this now, darling.” He taunted as he turned back and pulled you to him. “I’ve had you before and I’ll have you until I’m well and done with you.”

You struggled with him. “I don’t care anymore. Tell them. Tell everyone.”

“Oh dear,” He snickered. “You don’t tell me what to do.”

“No, it’s over.” You tried to yank away from him. “I can’t–”

“My dear, I can bend you over right here regardless of what you can’t do." 

He shoved you back through the archway that led to his front room. Your ass hit the back of the couch and you nearly fell over it.

You tried to slip your wrists free and he spun you around and twisted your arm up behind your back. You let out a grunt and he added pressure. You were forced to bend over the couch.

Your phone slipped from your front pocket and onto the couch cushion. You hissed through your teeth as he held you down with one hand on your contorted arm. 

He jerked your body as he ripped your pants down your ass, your panties caught in them. 

"I’ll teach you to be trite with me,” He snarled. “You really think you could sick your old man on me?”

“Stop,” You begged. “Stop it!”

“This isn’t about your little tryst anymore.” He unbuttoned his pants and leaned against you. “This is about you being a little bitch.”

He forced himself inside you. He thrust so hard your head was on the couch cushion, your body folded over the back. You exclaimed and the couch scraped noisily on the hardwood with each thrust.

You stared at your phone, a tear leaked from your eye as he kept going. He sank into with zeal. Every tilt of his hips was meant to hurt, to punish you. You grit your teeth and measured your breaths. Let it be over.

His grunts were loud and carnal. They grew with each slam of his hips. He finished just as suddenly as he’d entered you. You shuddered and let out an agonized mewl.

He bent over you, still inside you. He bucked his hips and sent a pang up your spine. His nose brushed your ear as he spoke.

“This is over when I say it’s over." 

You nodded silently and closed your eyes. Your tried not to smile. That wasn’t hard. _Don’t celebrate too soon. Not yet._

_💋_

The university always seemed desolate in the summer. Not many rushed to enroll in the mid-semester; mostly continuing education students or those on the fast track. You didn’t mind. The pollen was soothing in the warm sunshine.

It was barren in another way. As if ghosts followed you along the walkways and through the hallways. The smell of paper and stuffiness of windows painted shut.

He didn’t know you were coming. You hoped he was alone, you didn’t want to lose your courage. You took a breath before you knocked on his door. A minute of silence before he answered. He was surprised. 

"Hey, uh, what are you doing here?” Bucky asked.

“You’re not busy, are you?” You asked.

“No, come in,” He stepped back and waited for you to enter.

“Keep the door open,” You said. “I won’t be long.”

“What’s going on?” He sat across from you.

“One second.” You pulled out your phone and opened the draft. You turned the screen to him and hit send. “I just sent you a recording. I don’t think you should listen but if Loki gives you hard time, you have my blessing to send it to any and every publication you can think of.”

“What is it?” His phone vibrated on his desk.

“I think you can guess.” You said. “And he doesn’t have a clue but he will.”

“It’ll be over.” He said. “He’ll have you run out of New York.”

“That’s fine. I’m not staying.” You assured him.

“Where– what?”

“I’m dropping out,” You declared and the weight lifted off your chest. “I’m going home. I’m going to write.”

“I thought you wanted to be a journalist.” He frowned.

“I did but I have a different story inside of me.” You said. “I don’t need this place to tell it.”

“I’m sorry to see you go. Student or otherwise.” He sighed.

“We had fun. I don’t regret it.” You smiled. “Do you?”

“Not at all,” He said. “Even if it had all come crashing down, I wouldn’t.”

“Well, then, I guess this is goodbye,” You stood and held out your hand. “Professor.”

“No, not for good,” He rose and shook your hand. “You let me know when you get your book published. I’ll be first in line.”

“Sure.” You giggled. “I’ll send you the Amazon link.”

_💋_

You smiled at Steve. He’d stayed in town to see this through, so he said. You were nervous but it wasn’t the same hopeless dread you’d come to know. It was the type that came with change; that which was the precursor to an end.

“I’ll be here,” He assured you as he turned off the range rover. “You call me and I’m up there in an instant. Wouldn’t mind knocking him around one more time.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” You scoffed. “Trust me… I should have thought of this sooner. Never should have… well, regrets are the best lessons, aren’t they?”

“I don’t have many,” He said. “Still, I’ll be here.”

“I know,” You reached over and squeezed his hand. “Thanks.”

He leaned over and you kissed him. There was a pang in your chest as you pulled back. It was hard to keep smiling. “I won’t be long.” 

You let go and opened the door. You stepped out, your phone clutched in your hand. You looked up at the tall building. It would be the last time you walked through these doors. Hopefully the last time you would face this man. Your head felt like a cloud, airy and fragile. The first step was the hardest.

The lobby was busy, the flurry of people reflected that in your mind. The elevator ride was both too swift and too slow. Stacy greeted you on the other side of the doors. You returned a curt hello and continued past her desk and several others. You didn’t even look at your own. Nor did you knock on the door before you strode into Loki’s office.

He looked up, his dark brows knitted together. He squinted as you marched to his desk and stopped before him. 

“I quit.” You announced.

He chuckled. “Now, darling, how many times must we go over this? You don’t quit.”

“Oh, but I think one last time will clear things up,” You unlocked your phone and hit play. You held it up and your heart pounded. You could barely hear the recording for the pulsing in your ears.

_“Oh dear,” His snicker rose from the speaker. “You don’t tell me what to do.”_

_“No, it’s over.” Your own voice countered and his eyes widened. “I can’t–”_

_“My dear, I can bend you over right here regardless of what you can’t do."_

_The sound of a struggle followed and the rough scratching of the mic as your phone hit the couch. A low, pained hiss and the creak of the furniture beneath your weight. Another helpless groan._

_"I’ll teach you to be trite with me,” The phone projected his voice clearly. “You really think you could sick your old man on me?”_

_“Stop,” Your pleas were sharp and crackly. “Stop it!”_

You hit pause and tilted your head. You lowered the phone as he stood. He looked as if he would lunge across the desk.

“It’s not the only copy. I’ve forwarded it to Professor Barnes.” You tucked your phone away. “Though what should happen with it if you bother him remains to be seen.”

“You little bitch,” He sneered. 

“Don’t like being beaten at your own game?” You said sweetly. “You might not have meant to, but you taught me a lot. A _great_ mentor.”

“What do you want?” He asked.

“Only for you to leave me alone. To let me go.” You replied.

“You’re nothing without me.” He growled.

“Maybe, but I never wanted to be anything but myself. My own.” You shrugged. “Freedom is preferable to anything you can offer me.”

“You won’t get a toe in any door in New York if you release that,” He warned.

“Good, I won’t be in New York. Can’t stand to be that close to you.” You backed away with a smirk. “Time’s up ass hat.”

You spun and swept out of his office. You stopped at your desk and took only the golden pen you’d left in the drawer. You tucked it in your pocket as you reached the elevator. 

You heard a guttural grunt and the whispers that followed. A bang and the audible snap of some unseen object. You turned back as you stepped through the doors. Loki’s door slammed and the elevator dinged as you were closed in. _Good riddance._

_💋_

The car ride was silent. Your adrenaline was still pumping through your veins and only relented as Steve pulled up to your building. You sighed and leaned back in your seat. He finally broke the silence which held you. As if he sensed the limbo which choked you in it’s grasp.

“You alright?” He asked.

“Fine,” You breathed. “Amazing.”

“Well… what now?” He gripped the steering wheel as he idled at the curb.

“Steve…” You looked down guiltily. “It’s over.” 

He frowned and shook his head. He knew. Had known since you hit delete. It was too late to go back.

“I’m not going back to school, I can’t. There’s nothing keeping me here.” You said.

“Kylie…” He began but his voice fizzled out.

“I’ll keep in touch but… I’m going home.” You said. “I’m going to find me. Find out who I really am. Without her, without you, without anyone.”

He nodded and hung his head. “I won’t… can’t ask you to change your mind, can I?”

“No, you can’t.” You said.

“What are you going to do?”

“Write” You pulled the pen from your pocket and held it up as the sunlight glinted across it. “Live.”

You held out the pen and he gently brushed it away. “Keep it.” He said. “You can sign your first print with it. Make sure to save a copy for me.”

“Steve…” You began, suddenly breathless.

“I guess this is goodbye,” He uttered.

“Is it?” You touched his arm. “Doesn’t seem very proper.”

He turned to you and smiled. A smile so sad it made your heart stutter.

“One last time?” He asked.

“One last time.” You confirmed.

_💋_

It was like that first time; soft, gentle, deliberate. He was careful as if savouring every touch, every kiss. Clinging to the moment as soon enough it would flit away. It was different too. You weren’t afraid, but he was.

He kissed your neck as his hand explored your naked body. He was warm against you, his flesh soft but firm. You felt along his thick arm, admired the shape of him, the sheer strength within. He cupped your breast and toyed with your nipple. His fingers danced along your stomach and he gripped your hip. He squeezed as if assuring himself you were still there.

Then lower. His fingertips tickled your pelvis. You giggled and his mouth followed. A trail of kisses along your skin. His arms hugged your thighs as he lowered himself between your legs. His golden hair, laced with silver, fell forward as he bent to taste you. His tongue set your clit on fire. You moaned and latched onto his head.

You squeezed him between your thighs and arched as he lapped at you. You didn’t want to think about it but you would miss him. You would miss New York. You would miss Bucky. And Kylie. You would miss the life that you would shed for another. To be reborn from your cocoon.

You panted as he suckled at your bud. He grew more and more fervent as he drank you in. You cried out as you came. Your legs shook and every inch of your tingled. He was reluctant to draw away. As he did, he ran his fingers across his glistening lips and tasted them with a hum.

“As sweet as always,” He purred as he pushed himself to his knees. “You ready, sweetie?”

He moved up so that his cock bobbed above your cunt. You nodded and he lifted your legs to lean them against his chest. He grabbed your hips and pulled you close. He slid into you and shuddered as you sheathed his length. He rocked carefully.

You reached out to him and he let go of you to twine his hands in yours. He kept his pace steady as he stared into your eyes. His gaze was smoky as he bared his teeth. Your legs fell and splayed around him. He leaned over you and curled his arm beneath you. He rolled over so that you were atop him.

You kissed him and cradled his cheek. You buried your fingers in his hair and rode him faster and faster. You chased the river flowing through you until it crashed over the precipice. You came once. Twice. Again. Each time speeding up as the pleasure grew more and more intense.

He came with a grunt. He tilted his hips into you and filled you with his warmth. His blue eyes flashed as they rounded and he framed your face between his hands. He rolled onto his side carefully. Still inside you, he hugged you him, your leg slung over his as you basked in his embrace. _If only…_

And when at last you found the strength to part, you felt his heat seep from you. You sat up and he fell flat on his back. His chest rose and fell with a heavy sigh. He pushed himself up and watched you stand. You turned back to him as his lips curved slightly.

“I know you’re going to go far, sweetie,” He said glumly. 

You smiled and looked away shyly. “Thanks.”

“I just… Before it’s… done, I want you to know how proud I am,” He began.

“I haven’t done anything yet,” You shook your head.

“Haven’t you?” He was silent as he rose. 

He didn’t look at you as he disappeared into the bathroom. He returned and began to dress. You watched him, confused. You left him to clean yourself up and when you returned, he was by the desk. His fingers tapped on it and he turned to you.

“I should go,” He stepped away from it. “But I can’t without letting you know…” He neared and gulped. “I love you.”

Your lips parted. You searched him and he touched your shoulder.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say or feel it.” He rubbed your arm. “I just needed you to know.”

“Steve…”

“Goodbye,” He leaned in to peck your lips. “I know I don’t need to say it but take care of yourself.”

“Y-you, too,” You breathed. “Goodbye, Steve.”

He cupped your cheek and finally turned away. The door opened and closed in his stead and you stood staring at it until long after you heard his car drive away. Love, that was fiction and that man was a fantasy. Life was not ink on a page, life was out there waiting for you.


End file.
